A New World: Part 3
by ShadowQueenGalactica
Summary: AU: (3 Part Series): Part 3: Four years have passed, Usagi and Asa have returned to Kinmoku for an assignment. With six months left of active duty, what could possibly happen? Will Seiya and Usagi's relationship still be just as strong as it was four years ago. Find out in the conclusion to A New World.
1. Prologue

**A New World- Part III**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the final part to A New World, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. I hope you've enjoyed the journey, I will try to get Chapter 1 out later today.

**Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)**

* * *

**::::Prologue::::**

**(Four Years Later)**

"Why do we have to patrol this area, there is never anything happening." Raiyu boredly sighed looking down at the blank grid of the perimeter scan. "I didn't train to be a weapons specialist to sit here and stare at a blank screen for the duration of my service."

"I agree with you Raiyu." Asa said, boredly sighing as she looked out at the infinite amount of stars surrounding them. "Usa do you-" She asked, then laughed seeing her best friend was sound asleep.

"Usa!" Raiyu shouted, laughing as his Second Lieutenant in command was startled awake.

"What is it!?" Usagi abruptly asked, swiftly raising in her seat. Glaring at Raiyu and Asa as they laughed at her, she grumbled under her breath as she tiredly stretched. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. This is so damn boring." She sighed, as she leaned back in her seat once more. "How much longer on our shift?"

"Four hours." Raiyu said, watching Usagi make a face of displeasure. "We could always play-" He teased watching the two women glare at him.

"No!" Usagi and Asa swiftly stated in unison watching the young man chuckle.

"Can we at least listen to some music?" Raiyu asked, looking at his Second Lieutenant pleadingly. "Please Usa."

"You know that is against regulations Sergeant." Usagi smirked as she raised and walked to the main computer system of the spacecraft. "You also know that if we were to get caught, we would be severely reprimanded for misconduct." She said as she began to hack the mainframe, bypassing firewalls and other security features, as she looked for a planet to link with. Typing in the necessary coordinates, she smiled as the faint sound of music began to play, soon growing louder as the signal grew stronger.

"It's a good thing you follow protocol Second Lieutenant." Raiyu stated, struggling to keep a straight face before laughing. "Thank you Usa." He said watching his friend nod her head as she stood and returned to her seat.

"It's a good thing your both best friends to the Captain, or she would have to report you two." Asa said smiling as they all began to laugh.

* * *

**(Two Months Later)**

"You wanted to speak with us Commander?" Asa asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, you three have been given an assignment." The Commander stated, watching the three glance at one another with excitement.

"What are our orders sir?" Usagi curiously asked, watching him sigh as he lifted his communications device from his desk.

"Asa, you and Usagi both had top scores in your class. You were both highly commended for your flight skills. This talent is being wasted guarding a border that is not even a threat." The Commander stated then looked at Raiyu. "Raiyu, you will be a necessity in this assignment with your background in weapons, are you ready?"

"Yes sir." Raiyu stated, watching as the Commander silently nodded his head.

"I will let the base know you have accepted this mission, I will send your details to your devices. You leave in four hours, start gathering your personal items, and prepare to leave."

"Yes sir." The three stated in unison, saluting to their Commander before quietly leaving the office.

* * *

Exiting the Commander's office, Usagi swiftly removed her device and scrolled through their transfer details. Finding the location, she gasped as tears filled her eyes. "We're going home! We're going to Kinmoku!" She happily stated, embracing her two friends.

"Really? Are you sure Usa?" Raiyu asked in surprise watching Usagi excitedly nod her head as she handed him her device.

"We're being transferred to the Kinmoku base to receive further instructions." Raiyu said, as he read more into the details. "We're reporting to the head of Security, Commander Sorran." He said looking at them with surprise. "Well it looks like he's moved up the chain of command." He said chuckling.

"We need to hurry and pack." Asa excitedly stated, watching her friends nod with agreement.

* * *

**(Meanwhile on Kinmoku)**

"Has arrangements been made for the transport of the Princess Kakyuu's betrothed?" Seiya asked, glancing up at the head of Security. Scrolling through his device, he softly sighed trying to confirm all the details of the transport were in order.

"Yes Seiya, I've gone through an extensive list of candidates and I know I picked out the most qualified warriors to carry out the assignment of transport." Commander Sorran sternly said, looking up from his reports.

"We need skilled pilots since they will be going near Enif territories." Seiya said, reaching for the files lying on Sorran's desk. Pulling his hand back when the Commander swatted his hand, Seiya rubbed his stinging hand glaring at the man. "I need to know who has been assigned to the transport. I cannot have anyone underqualified for this task." He snapped glaring at Commander Sorran.

"Do not insult me Guardian, I am the Head of Security. I have been charged with ensuring the safety of the Prince of Matar for his safe arrival to Kinmoku. I have picked two pilots who were at the top of their class and a weapons specialist who graduated top of his class." Commander Sorran sternly stated while standing from behind his desk. "I cannot find anyone more qualified than that Seiya." He said glaring at the Guardian.

"I meant no offense Commander Sorran." Seiya said softly sighing. "I just have a lot of pressure as well, I have to ensure this trip goes as planned."

"This transfer of the Matar Prince will have no issues, I assure you. The pilots and weapons specialist I've assigned were top of their class." Commander Sorran stated, sighing out in frustration.

"When will they be arriving on Kinmoku?" Seiya asked, watching Commander Sorran glance up from his reports.

"They should be here in five days." Commander Sorran said watching the Guardian nod his head then quietly exit the office.

"Thank you Commander Sorran." Seiya said, then quietly turned walking out of the office.

"Damn annoyance." Commander Sorran mumbled watching the Guardian exit the office. Looking back down at the list of pilots, he frowned slightly seeing the three familiar names on the list. 'They better not make me regret this.' He thought with annoyance.

* * *

"Seiya?" Taiki asked watching his brother snap from his thoughts and look at him. "Did you hear anything I asked?"

"No, I'm sorry, I was-" Seiya softly stated, then was interrupted by his brother.

"I know you miss her Seiya, her tour is almost over. She has six months then she will finally be home." Taiki said watching his brother sadly nod his head.

"She wasn't supposed to be gone for four years, it was only supposed to be two years." Seiya tearfully stated as he tried to control his emotions. "I miss her, I just want her home."

"Seiya, these six months will be over before you know it, then she'll be home and you two can finally get married. Have you even started working on getting the wedding arranged?" Yaten asked watching his brother tearfully laugh as he shook his head.

"No, I haven't planned anything yet." Seiya said wiping a few stray tears from his cheeks.

"Start working on it Seiya, it will keep you busy and your mind occupied these next six months." Taiki said watching Seiya take a deep breath before speaking.

Taking a deep breath, Seiya shakily sighed as his mind began to turn on him. "What if she doesn't want to get married anymore? It's been four years, what if-"

"When was the last time you spoke with her?" Yaten asked watching Seiya think for a moment.

"Two months ago." Seiya said, smiling at the thought of the short video conference she had been permitted with him. "It was so good to see her and hear her voice." He said, remembering how badly he wanted to hold her in his embrace and feel her lips against his once more.

"What did Commander Sorran say?" Taiki asked wanting to change the subject. "Do you know who the pilots will be that will be transferring the Prince?"

"No." Seiya snapped, sighing in aggravation. "Commander Sorran, that smug bastard wouldn't let me see the files."

"Well, he's the Security Officer for a reason, he's very thorough." Taiki said watching his brother look at him in annoyance. "I know you don't like him, but whoever he chose will be the best."

"I suppose." Seiya grumbled then quickly removed his communication device. Seeing a message, he quickly read it before sighing in frustration. "I have to go, I will talk to you later." He said quickly walking away.

Watching their brother quickly leave, Yaten softly sighed as he shook his head. "Do you think she will actually be home in six months?" He worriedly asked. "I worry about him Taiki, he's miserable without her."

"I hope so for his sake." Taiki said softly sighing. "Usagi could be transferred at any time." He said watching Yaten sadly nod.

* * *

Nervously twisting her engagement ring on her finger, Usagi softly sighed as she blinked her tears back. 'What if his feelings have changed?' She worriedly thought. 'It's been four years, what if he doesn't love me anymore?' She thought, then snapped from her thoughts when hearing Asa speak.

"Are you going to contact Seiya and tell him the good news?" Asa asked glancing at her best friend. "He will be so excited about you coming home six months early."

"No." Usagi softly stated blinking her tears back.

"What's the matter? You were so excited earlier about going home." Asa said slightly frowning.

"What- what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Usagi tearfully asked, her voice wavering slightly. "I don't want to lose him Asa." She desperately stated.

"Seiya loves you, he's not going anywhere." Asa sternly stated, then gently laughed. "As soon as we get home this fear will be gone, especially after you two, you know." She said winking at her friend, then laughed as her friend blushed. "I still can't believe you didn't sleep with him before we left for basic training."

"He didn't want to, he wanted to wait since it was only going to be two years." Usagi mumbled, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment. "We didn't realize it was going to be four years instead of two."

"Don't worry Usa, in five days you two will finally be back together." Asa said smiling at her friend.

Turning her gaze forward, Usagi silently nodded as she shakily sighed. 'I can't wait to finally be in your arms again.' She thought, as she happily smiled at the thought of being reunited with Seiya.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Prologue, keep an eye out for Chapter 1! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	2. Chapter 1

**A New World- Part III**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the final part to A New World, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. I hope you've enjoyed the journey, I will try to get Chapter 2 out later today.

**Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)**

* * *

**(Five Days Later)**

"We need to stay on guard there's been reports of attacks on area Star Fleet ships and their fleets in this region." Usagi said looking at the alert on her screen.

"Really?" Asa asked in shock. "We're not even near the Enif territory."

"Probably radicals, they've been attacking more Star Fleet vessels since their Prince has considered joining the council." Raiyu stated, as he softly sighed. "I suppose we-" He said, then abruptly turned to the radar hearing an alert sound. Looking at the grid, he swiftly began to type on the keypad watching as an image appeared on the screen. "We have two unknowns swiftly advancing!"

"Usa, try sending a communication." Asa ordered, watching Usagi quickly place her communication headset on as she swiftly began the process of hailing the approaching ships. Watching her friend quickly flip a switch, she watched her attempt to contact the unknown ships that were quickly advancing.

"This is the Lieutenant Usagi of the Star Fleet. We are requesting you to identify yourselves, do you respond?" She said, quickly looking at Asa awaiting her next command, when there was no response.

"Again Usa." Asa instructed, watching her friend nod as she started the process once more.

"I repeat, this is Lieutenant Usagi of the Star Fleet. We are requesting you identify yourselves, do you respond? Failure to comply could result in-" Usagi said, then gasped watching in fear as one of the space crafts began to fire at them.

"Hang on!" Asa commanded, as she swiftly increased the boosters narrowly dodging the sudden attacks. "Raiyu prepare the weapons." She ordered, watching Usagi quickly get out of her seat and rush back to Raiyu. "What are you doing Usa?" She demanded.

"We don't have the firepower to take out both ships." Usagi snapped. "I'm going to reroute the auxiliary power and see if we can send out an EMP. That will leave them stranded long enough to where we can escape." She said watching Asa reluctantly nod her head.

"Raiyu, this is going to take a few minutes, we need the shields up." Usagi commanded, watching Raiyu swiftly power the shields.

"Shields are up Usa." Raiyu stated swiftly moving out of his friend's way. Watching Usagi swiftly begin to type on the keypad, he watched as she began to reroute the power. "Is this going to work Usa?"

"I hope so." Usagi said, glancing at the radar. "If it doesn't, we won't be making it home." She said, watching him grimly nod his head. Feeling their ship lurch as attacks began to hit their shields, Usagi cried out feeling her head strike against the control panel as she was knocked out of her seat.

Getting off the floor, Raiyu watched Usagi quickly return to the seat desperately trying to finish rerouting the spacecraft's power. "Usa your head." He worriedly stated, seeing a cut above her brow.

"I'm fine." Usagi said, ignoring the stinging cut above her brow. "Asa! Get ready, in three, two, one!" She yelled, swiftly releasing the attack onto the two unknown ships. Watching their own ship suddenly power down at the release of the attack, Usagi sighed in relief as the two enemy crafts swiftly ceased all movements powering down as well.

"Usa I need power!" Asa demanded.

"I'm working on it!" Usa snapped, as she swiftly rerouted the power once more. Watching the power soon return, she swiftly stood quickly rushing back to the cockpit. "Let's go!" She shouted. "We won't have much time before they're back online as well!"

"Buckle up!" Asa commanded, as she swiftly powered up the boosters and swiftly took off. "We're almost to Kinmoku we should be there within the hour."

* * *

**(One Hour Later)**

"They're late." Yaten smirked, watching Commander Sorran glare at him.

"We received a transmission earlier. They ran into some enemy spacecraft on the way here, they're back on course and should be arriving shortly." Commander Sorran sternly stated, then smirked watching a spacecraft begin to descend. "There they are, I knew it wouldn't be much longer." He smirked back, watching the small ship land onto the landing dock.

Watching the door lower, Yaten impatiently waited for the three warriors to exit. Watching a young man exit first, he noticed him glance back and watched in shock as Usagi stepped out next, Asa soon following behind her. Smiling at the sight of Usagi, he knew his brother was going to be ecstatic knowing she was back on Kinmoku.

"Sergeant Raiyu, reporting for duty." Raiyu stated, standing at attention saluting the Commander.

"Lieutenant Usagi, reporting for duty." Usagi said, wincing when she bumped her cut.

"Do you need a medic Lieutenant?" Commander Sorran asked, noticing the bandage above her brow needed attention.

"I'll be fine sir, I don't want to cause anymore delay." Usagi said, watching Commander Sorran nod his head then turn his attention to Asa.

"Captain Asa, reporting for duty." Asa said saluting.

"At ease." Commander Sorran stated, watching them lower their arms in unison.

Feeling Yaten watching her, Usagi watched Commander Sorran look at her and Raiyu.

"Lieutenant, I need you to start your incident reports from the encounter. Sergeant, I need an assessment of the damage the ship received. I want these reports before you leave today." Commander Sorran commanded, watching the two salute once more.

"Sir, permission to speak." Usagi asked, watching Commander Sorran nod. "Why were we not issued a more secure ship?"

"Lieutenant." Asa snapped, knowing her friend had been furious over the fact the remaining trip to Kinmoku.

"Let her speak, Captain." Commander Sorran sternly stated, watching Asa quickly grow silent.

"If someone less skilled had been aboard that ship, they would have been killed." Usagi angrily stated. "We're lucky we knew what we were doing. If-" She fumed, then was abruptly interrupted by her Commander.

"I am the one that requested you be issued the ship." Commander Sorran smirked, watching the three look at him with shock. "I wanted to see if you were as skilled as your files claimed, you three surpassed my expectations." He said chuckling. "There was only one minor injury out of the entire ordeal." He said, then sternly looked at Usagi. "Perhaps you should-"

"We are not-" Usagi angrily interrupted, then was abruptly interrupted by Commander Sorran.

"Lieutenant, I've been warned that you're very opinionated. That you have trouble keeping your mouth shut when it's necessary." He said, taking a step forward glaring at the young woman. "I will not put up with insubordination with my officers on this base, or you will be demoted during the short time you will be here." He warned, watching her look at him with surprise. "Do I make myself clear Lieutenant?" He asked, watching her silently nod her head.

"Yes Commander, I understand." Usagi said, watching him smugly smile, then silently turn as he walked forwards.

"Let's go Captain, you will be briefed in my office in regards to your upcoming assignment. The Princesses Guardians will be joining us, so they can add their own intel." Commander Sorran sternly stated, glancing back to see the Captain quietly following behind.

Watching Asa follow Commander Sorran, Usagi angrily clenched her fists at her sides, before turning and motioning Raiyu to follow her as she returned to the ship to start her reports. "The nerve of him." She angrily mumbled, then abruptly stopped hearing Yaten say her name.

"Usagi." Yaten said, watching the blonde swiftly stop and quietly turn to look at him. Quickly walking to where she silently stood, he quickly embraced her and smiled at her surprised reaction. "Welcome home, it's good to see you." He said, then swiftly turned to catch up with Commander Sorran and Asa.

"You know him?" Raiyu asked in surprise, watching his friend nod her head as she continued to walk to the ship.

"Yes, I'm engaged to his brother." Usagi said, smiling at her friend's shocked reaction.

"You're marrying a Guardian?" Raiyu asked in shock. "I thought he was just another Star Fleet Warrior."

"You thought wrong my friend." Usagi said gently laughing as they boarded the ship once more. "If you'll start assessing the damage to the ship, I will start our reports." She said watching her friend smile.

"Yes Lieutenant." Raiyu said, as he grabbed his device from his holster and pulled up the program he would need to submit the repair requests.

"The nerve of Commander Sorran." Usagi mumbled as she began her reports. "I'm not that opinionated." She grumbled, then heard Raiyu chuckle before he spoke.

"Yes you are Usa." Raiyu chuckled, as he left the ship to start his assessments.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Seiya grumbled impatiently as they awaited the arrival of the lead pilot in the briefing room.

"Perhaps we should request a new team?" Taiki said sighing in boredom. "This doesn't look good on this crew being this late to such an important assignment."

"Commander Sorran is determined this crew is the perfect asset for the mission." Seiya said, then looked up when the door opened. Watching Commander Sorran enter the room, he watched in shock as Asa walked into the room. Seeing her smile at him, he watched her sit next to an empty seat beside Commander Sorran. Watching Yaten enter the room, he noticed his brother glance at the Commander with irritation as he sat beside Taiki.

"Let's begin." Commander Sorran stated, removing his device from his holster. Watching Asa do the same, he watched her sit the device on the table in front of her. "Are you familiar with the planet Matar?"

"Yes." Asa answered nodding her head. "We had a short assignment there shortly after graduating from the academy."

"Things have changed since you were last there." Commander Sorran sternly stated, shaking his head before he spoke. "Since it's territory is so close to the Enif borders, there have been many attacks in the past year." He said sighing in frustration. "The Matar Prince is needing safe transport from his planet to Kinmoku."

"I'm sorry Commander, but I thought he had his own personal escort for the council meetings?" Asa asked slightly confused.

"No Asa." Taiki quickly said watching her look at him with slight confusion. "The Prince you're thinking of is now the King of Matar. The Prince you're transporting is his younger brother, Prince Rokudo. He and Princess Kakyuu will be marrying within days of his arrival." He said seeing her surprised look.

"Is your crew capable of engaging with the Enif if we run into trouble?" Seiya sternly asked watching Asa quickly nod her head.

"Yes we-" Asa said, then was abruptly interrupted by Commander Sorran.

"They're capable." Commander Sorran stated smirking. "If they weren't, she wouldn't be sitting here." He said noticing Yaten clench his fists, before he angrily spoke.

"You could have gotten them killed, doing what you did to them Commander. The ship they arrived in was not adequately equipped to withstand an attack by the Enif. How they managed to survive the attack is beyond me." Yaten snapped, not noticing Taiki and Seiya quickly looking at him then back towards Commander Sorran, who was angrily looking at Yaten.

"We're perfectly capable of completing this mission." Asa swiftly stated, sensing the sudden tension in the room. "Will we have any others aboard our ship accompanying the Prince?"

"I'm going." Seiya said, watching Asa look at him in surprise. "Princess Kakyuu wants to have one of her guardians to accompany the Prince at all times during the trip."

"We will keep the Prince safe." Asa said smiling reassuringly, not sure if it would be a good idea having Usa and Seiya aboard the same ship. "You do not need to worry, we will ensure-" She said then was abruptly interrupted.

"I will be going either way, I've been given orders." Seiya abruptly interrupted, watching Asa nod her head.

"If there isn't anything else." Commander Sorran said watching the three guardians shake their heads. "You're dismissed Captain." He said, watching her stand and place her device back into its holster. "As soon as your crew is finished with their reports, send the Lieutenant to the medical facility to have her wound tended to."

"Yes sir." Asa stated, as she quietly walked to the door.

"One more thing Captain." Commander Sorran stated, watching Asa turn and look at him. "I will have one of the recruits escort you three to the military housing division. You will live on base until this mission is complete, if you impress me, I may consider having you stationed here permanently Captain." He said, watching her smile and quickly salute.

"Thank you sir, I will show you what I am capable of." Asa said, then quietly left the room.

* * *

**(Later That Night)**

Wincing as she gently touched around her wound, Usagi sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Hearing a knock on the bathroom door, she looked over seeing Raiyu standing in the doorway.

"How's your injury Usa?" Raiyu worriedly asked, watching his friend sighing out in frustration as she turned leaning against the sink, crossing her arms across her chest .

"Sore, but I will be fine." Usagi said watching him smile at her words. "I still can't believe he had the nerve to do that to us." She snapped, then felt her friend gently touch her arm.

"We're finally home Usa, cheer up." Raiyu stated, touching his friend's arm.

"We won't be here for long." Usagi said, sighing in frustration once more. "This is just a temporary transfer."

"That's fine, as long as we all leave together." Raiyu stated gently smiling. "You two are my best friends, I trust you both with my life. I don't think I could ever feel at ease being placed with anyone else."

"I feel the same." Usagi said, looking up at her friend. "Are we still going to the club this weekend?" She asked, watching him smile and nod his head.

"Of course, you two promised you would go with me, if we ever returned home together." Raiyu stated, chuckling. "The officers club is still open, do you want to get a drink?"

"Sure, I will see Asa wants to go." Usagi said smiling as she quickly walked out of the bathroom in search of her friend.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" Seiya angrily demanded glaring at his brother. "I could have- dammit Yaten." He angrily snapped.

"Calm down Seiya." Yaten mumbled, as he dismissively looked at his brother. "You can see her tomorrow. She was busy anyway, she didn't need you there getting her into more trouble."

"More?" Taiki asked, raising his brow as he chuckled.

"She stood up to Commander Sorran about the ship they were issued." Yaten said chuckling. "Apparently this isn't the first time she's stood up to the higher authoritative figures. In fact, Commander Sorran warned her that he would demote her if she showed anymore insubordination while on the base."

"How much has she changed?" Seiya nervously asked, watching as Yaten nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders before speaking.

"She seems more disciplined, focused on her duties." Yaten said, smiling at how nervous his brother was suddenly acting. "She didn't even try to acknowledge that I was standing with Commander Sorran. I had to approach her after everything was over." He said seeing his brother look at him in surprise.

"You've been away from one another for four years, you've changed as well." Taiki said, watching his brother look at him. "Just take things slow Seiya, you both need to get used to being around one another again." He said, watching his brother sigh in frustration before roughly sitting on the couch next to Yaten.

"Do we want to go on base and get a drink?" Yaten asked, seeing his brother could benefit from one.

"You know the officers don't like us going in there." Taiki said, watching Yaten smirk.

"We are the Princesses personal Guardians, we outrank all of them." Yaten said chuckling as he looked at his brother. "Come on Seiya, let's go get a drink." He encouraged, watching his brother reluctantly nod.

* * *

"Come on just one round." Raiyu said watching Usagi bring her shot glass to her lips and quickly down the clear liquid. "I don't know how you can drink that so quickly." He said making a face. "Doesn't that burn going down?"

"No Raiyu, I will play it at the club, not here." Usagi said smiling when Raiyu chuckled. "No, it doesn't bother me." She said lifting the empty glass. "In fact, I like how it burns going down." She said, smiling as he made another face in disgust.

"I wonder why Asa didn't want to join us?" Raiyu worriedly stated, watching Usagi stand and walk to the bar once more. "Don't forget we have to get up in the morning to report to the Commander."

"I know." Usagi smugly answered, as she glanced back at her friend.

Looking down at his drink, Raiyu sighed lifting the bottle and bringing it to his lips. Drinking the cold liquid, he noticed the silver haired young man from earlier enter the officers club with two others. Seeing one had brown hair and the other black hair, he looked at the three watching them walk towards the bar. 'I wonder which one Usa is engaged to.' He thought, noticing his friend return to the table.

"After this one, I'm done." Usagi said setting the small glass on the table.

"That's what you said after the second one." Raiyu stated motioning to the four empty glasses.

"No, we need to be getting back." Usagi said tiredly sighing. "I think they lock the gates at midnight." She said removing her device and checking the time. "We still have two hours before they close up the base housing." She said setting the device on the table. Hearing the device soon sound with a notification, she picked the device up and sighed seeing a notification from Commander Sorran. Reading the message, she sighed in frustration looking up at Raiyu. "We need to go. I need to resubmit my report, there's not enough details in regards to the encounter we had earlier."

"What?" Raiyu incredulously asked, quickly finishing the last of his drink. "I read the report, it's an accurate description of what happened."

"I don't know, I'll read over it again and figure out what I can add to make it more detailed." Usagi said quickly bringing the shot glass to her lips and downing the drink. Roughly setting the glass down, she sighed as she followed Raiyu out of the officers club.

* * *

Glancing around the Officers Club as he took a drink, Seiya choked back on his drink watching Usagi walking towards the exit with another officer.

"What is it?" Yaten asked, glaring at his brother while wiping the back splash of alcohol from his uniform. Following his gaze, he chuckled seeing Usagi follow the Sergeant from earlier out of the Officers Club.

"What are you waiting for, go." Taiki sternly said, watching his brother quickly leave the club in pursuit of his fiancee. "Here." He said handing Yaten a napkin as he chuckled.

Swiftly pushing the door open, Seiya smiled as tears filled his eyes. "Odango!" He happily called out, watching Usagi abruptly stop at his voice then quickly run to him. Feeling tears streak his cheeks as he tightly held her against him, he could feel her shaking with soft sobs. Cupping her chin in his hand as she tearfully looked up at him, he tenderly pressed his lips against hers. "Is it really you Odango?" He tearfully asked, watching Usagi tearfully smile and nod her head at his words. "What happened?" He worriedly asked noticing the cut above her brow.

"We ran into some trouble on the way here." Usagi said wincing as he gently brushed his thumb near her wound. "I've got to go Seiya, I've got to reissue my incident report to Commander Sorran before morning."

Sadly nodding his head, Seiya gently pressed his lips against hers once more. "I'll find you tomorrow." He said, watching her smile and nod her head. "I love you Odango."

"I'll be watching for you." Usagi said happily smiling when he gently took her hand into his and gently kissed the back of her hand. "I love you too." She tearfully stated. Feeling his hand leave hers, she sadly smiled before turning and walking to where Raiyu was patiently waiting for her.

Watching her get into a black suburban, Seiya shakily sighed as he watched the vehicle drive away. Wiping the stray tears from his cheeks, he chuckled as he happily smiled. "She's finally home." He happily stated, before turning and quietly walking back to the Officer's Club.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 1, keep an eye out for Chapter 2! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	3. Chapter 2

**A New World- Part III**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the final part to A New World, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. I hope you've enjoyed the journey, I will try to get Chapter 3 out later today.

**Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)**

* * *

**::::Chapter 2::::**

**(Four Days Later)**

Watching their new ship land, Usagi smiled as she looked at Asa with excitement. "That is a Star Phoenix." She said excitedly grabbing her friend's arm. "I've been wanting to fly one of these again!"

"Calm down Usa." Raiyu stated, laughing at his friend's excitement.

"Do you know the weapon capabilities of these?" Usagi excitedly asked, watching Raiyu nod his head as he chuckled.

"Of course I do, I'm the weapons specialist." Raiyu calmly stated, then watched the door begin to lower. "I'm going first!" He excitedly said, swiftly running ahead of his Lieutenant.

"I thought you didn't care!" Usagi called out, as she swiftly followed in pursuit.

"Will you two act more like Officers." Asa snapped, watching the two nearly knock down the pilot as both tried to be the first one to enter the ship.

"Are you the Captain?" The pilot asked, watching the blue haired woman silently nod her head. "I just need your signature, then this ship is all yours." He said handing her his device. Watching her sign her electronic signature, he smiled his thanks watching her hand the device back.

Watching the pilot walk away, Asa smiled as she calmly walked towards the ship. Boarding the large ship she looked in awe at how luxurious the inside was. "Wow, this is nice." She said in awe.

"There's a mini bar." Raiyu excitedly, stated lifting the small bottles.

"That's for the Prince of Matar." Usagi said, laughing as her friend pouted slightly.

"Any word on when we're leaving for Matar?" Raiyu asked, watching Asa quietly shake her head.

"No, I'm waiting on Commander Sorran to give me the final details." Asa said, watching the two nod their heads. "I need you two to go ahead and start your inspections. I want to make sure everything is in working order before we have to leave."

"I'm going to start with the exterior, then work my way to the interior of the ship." Usagi said removing her device and logging into the required inspection report. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Watching her friend step out of the ship Raiyu worriedly glanced at Asa before speaking. "Are you alright Asa? You haven't been yourself since we've arrived."

"I'm fine, I just have a lot of pressure on me since I'm the acting Captain." Asa said, forcing a smile. "We need to follow protocol while we have the Prince aboard the ship, I know you and Usa enjoy-"

"We know how to act in front of our Superiors." Raiyu said, slightly hurt his friend was not trusting them. "Don't worry, everything is going to go perfect." He said trying to reassure his friend.

"I hope you're right." Asa said then softly sighed. "If you will start your inspection with the weapons system, I will begin mine in the cockpit." She said before quietly turning and walking away.

Watching Asa quietly enter the cockpit, Raiyu softly sighed knowing his friend wasn't being completely honest with him. 'What's really bothering you?' He worriedly thought.

* * *

Walking along the rows of transport ships and fighter ships at the base. Seiya smiled spotting Usagi outside of a Star Phoenix ship, performing her inspection. "That is nice." He mumbled to himself, knowing he would soon be traveling to Matar in comfort with the woman he loved.

Running her hand along the ships undercarriage, Usagi felt for any dents or imperfections which could cause issues later on during their trip. Lifting her device, she entered her results and tiredly sighed knowing she had been in the hot sun for almost two hours. "Almost done." She mumbled, then scrolled down to see what she would be inspecting next. Walking to the wings, she soon began her inspection unaware of the presence behind her.

"Odango." Seiya said, then winced watching Usagi swiftly stand and strike her head against the underside of the wing.

"Ow!" Usagi groaned, as she angrily looked up seeing Seiya quickly go to her side. "You startled me." She snapped, rubbing the back of her throbbing head.

"I'm sorry Odango, that wasn't my intention." Seiya said slightly chuckling. "Are you alright?" He asked, quickly going to her side. Watching her nod her head, he smiled wrapping his arm around her waist as he looked into her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked in surprise, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Shouldn't you be at the palace?" She teased, watching him raise his brow smugly smiling before he spoke.

"Yaten is covering for me." Seiya said smugly smiling. "I had to see you again Odango." He said leaning in closer until their lips nearly touched.

"You saw me two days ago." Usagi said gently laughing. Feeling her stomach nervously twist at how close their faces were, she could feel his breath against her lips. Leaning in the remaining way, she closed her eyes as they shared a tender kiss.

Smiling as their lips parted, Seiya gently brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "You've let your hair grow out." He said motioning towards her hair being in a high bun.

"Yes, I've missed it being long." Usagi said, smiling up at him. "I have to either wear it in a bun or a ponytail, this is much easier to manage." She said motioning to the bun. Watching him nod his head, she could sense something was bothering him. "What is it?" She asked. "Why are you being so nervous?" She teased watching him smile before he chuckled.

"I wanted to know if you're going home this weekend, or if you are staying with your crew for the weekend?"

"I- I don't know yet." Usagi said watching him nod his head. "Give me your contact information and I will let you know." She said, handing her device to her fiance. "I really need to finish my inspection." She said watching Seiya enter his contact information, then hand her back the device. Taking the device back, she smiled as their fingers gently brushed. "Thank you."

"Of course." Seiya said then gently chuckled as he nervously rubbed the back of his head before speaking. "I'm sorry for interrupting you Odango." Seiya said gently chuckling once more. "I'm sorry for scaring you again, I hope you didn't hurt yourself." He said, seeing her blush slightly at his comment.

"I'll be fine, it's not the first time, Raiyu thinks it's funny when he manages to startle me during my inspections." Usagi said shaking her head as she gently laughed. Feeling him take her hand once more, she watched him brush his finger against her engagement ring as he happily smiled. "I will speak with you later Seiya." She said, then felt him hungrily crush his lips against hers. Feeling her back bump against the side of the ship, she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew with passion. Blushing as their lips parted, she heard his soft chuckle as he took a step back.

"I'll speak with you later Lieutenant." Seiya said, smiling back at his disheveled fiance before turning and walking away.

Smiling as he walked away, Usagi quickly straightened her uniform before abruptly turning and continuing her inspection.

* * *

Watching Seiya walk away, Asa glanced over at her friend and noticed how disheveled she looked from the kiss she and Seiya had shared moments before. Quietly turning and walking back into the ship, she ignored Raiyu as he addressed her. Walking into the cockpit, she quickly shut and locked the door. Removing her communication device, she quickly hailed Commander Sorran. After a few moments, she watched him appear on the small device.

"This better be important Captain, I'm in the middle of something important." Commander Sorran stated with annoyance.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you sir, I was needing to report a concern in regards to our trip to Matar." Asa stated trying to keep her voice stern and authoritative.

"What is it?" Commander Sorran asked, giving her his full attention. "Is there something wrong with the Star Phoenix?" He asked, not sure if he would be able to get another ship in time for the trip to Matar.

"No sir, we're currently performing our inspection of the ship, so far there have been no discrepancies to report." Asa said then nervously sighed.

"Then what is it Captain?" Commander Sorran demanded with irritation.

"The Guardian who is accompanying us." Asa said watching Commander Sorran raise his brow.

"Yes, what about him?" Commander Sorran asked, suddenly curious.

"My Lieutenant is engaged to him, I feel that his presence being here could put our assignment at risk of failure." Asa quickly stated.

"Interesting." Commander Sorran said smugly smiled. "Thank you for this information Captain, I will speak with the Princess and see what her thoughts are." He said then gently cleared his throat. "Continue this, and I will ensure you are stationed here on Kinmoku for the duration of your duty."

"Thank you Commander." Asa said, watching the screen grow dark. Setting her device down, she smiled at the thought of finally being home. 'I don't want to go back out there. I want to come home.' She thought as she placed her device back into his holster.

* * *

"Is she coming home this weekend?" Yaten curiously asked, watching his brother frown at the question.

"She doesn't know yet." Seiya stated sighing softly in dismay.

"How does she not know?" Yaten asked in aggravation. "She's been away for four years, you would think Usagi would be more ecstatic about finally being home."

"The Star Fleet is her home, that's all she's known for the last four years." Taiki said watching his two brothers abruptly look at him. "I'm sure the thought of civilian life is hard to process at the moment for her."

"That makes sense." Yaten said softly sighing. "Well, I'm going to go ahead and plan on her coming home. I've already told Michiru and Haruka." He said hearing Seiya chuckle.

"So that means everyone else should know by now that she's home." Seiya said chuckling when his brother nodded his head and smirked.

"Yes, so now it's up to you to convince her to actually come home." Yaten said watching his brother smile quickly drop.

"Thanks Yaten, no pressure at all." Seiya sarcastically stated, sighing as he walked towards the palace entrance, his brothers quietly following behind him.

* * *

Noticing she was nearing the end of her list, Usagi sighed as she checked the last of the gauges. Submitting the list, she looked around the empty ship and sighed knowing Raiyu and Asa had already left for home. 'At least it's not that far of a walk.' She thought with annoyance, then heard her device receive a notification. Raising the device, she smiled seeing a message from Seiya.

_Looking forward to you coming home this weekend. I will be by after my shift to pick you up. What's your address at the base housing? I love you Odango. _

_-Your beloved, Seiya_

Smiling at the message, Usagi softly sighed as she stared at the screen wondering how she should respond. 'Should I go home, or return to the base?' She thought hesitating for a brief moment before making her decision. Writing her response, she softly sighed before sending the message. Placing her device back into the holster, she walked out of the ship. Looking up at the late afternoon sky, she smiled before sitting on the ramp of the ship awaiting Seiya's arrival.

* * *

"Well?" Yaten impatiently asked, frowning when Seiya shook his head.

"I just sent the message." Seiya said chuckling at his brother's impatience. "What are you up to?" He curiously asked, knowing his brother was never interested in his relationship with Usagi.

"Everyone is already home, they wanted to welcome Usagi back." Yaten said nervously sighing. "Haruka and Michiru have already started dinner and they are just waiting for us to get home. I really don't want to be the one to tell Haruka that Usagi doesn't want to come home." He said, then heard Seiya's device alert him of a notification. "Well?" He impatiently asked.

"Give me a moment." Seiya said laughing. Opening the message, he smiled reading her response.

_I'm sorry for not messaging you back a reply. I've been busy all afternoon performing inspection checklists. I'm still at the ship, if you would like to pick me up at the base. Looking forward to spending my first weekend home with you. I love you my beloved._

_-Usagi_

"I'm going to the base to pick her up, we'll be home shortly." Seiya said, smiling as he put away his device.

"We'll see you two, when you get home." Taiki said, watching his brother happily smile as he nodded his head before walking away. "Let's go home, I'm sure the other's will be excited to hear the news." He said as he and Yaten walked the direction of their motorcycles.

* * *

Nervously twisting her ring on her finger, she glanced down hearing her communication device sound out with a notification. Lifting the device from its holster, she smiled seeing Asa had messaged her back in regards to her going home with Seiya for the weekend.

_Have fun Usa, no I will stay here with Raiyu and keep him company at the base. He doesn't feel comfortable going over and staying at the house. Please tell the others I said hello if you see them, enjoy your weekend with Seiya._

_-Asa_

Turning at the sound of an approaching motorcycle, Usagi smiled as she raised from the fence she was leaning on. Watching Seiya turn the motorcycle around the loop driving towards her, she smiled watching him raise her white helmet as he stopped next to her. Placing her helmet on, she smiled getting onto the motorcycle. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she leaned against him like she had so many times in the past. Feeling the motorcycle lurch forward as Seiya accelerated forwards off the base, she felt happy tears streaking her cheeks knowing how happy she was with him once again.

Smiling as he felt Usagi lean against him, Seiya happily smiled to himself knowing how much he had looked forward to having her in his embrace once more. 'I'm so glad she's finally home.' He happily thought.

* * *

"They're here!" Minako happily shouted swiftly running to the door. Jerking the door open, she quickly ran out the door happy tears streaking her cheeks. "Usagi!" She happily cried out crashing into her friend as she stepped off the motorcycle. Feeling her friend tightly embrace her back, she smiled watching her friend take a step back removing her helmet.

"It's good to see you Minako." Usagi tearfully stated, hugging her friend once more. Watching the remaining Inner Guardians rush out of the house, she smiled as they each embraced her welcoming her home. Noticing Haruka and Michiru were patiently waiting at the door, she smiled as Hotaru happily embraced her. "I've missed you all so much." She said, tears streaking her cheeks.

"How long are you going to be home?" Rei happily asked, watching Seiya gently wrapping his arm around their friends waist.

"I'm not sure yet." Usagi said leaning into Seiya's embrace. "I've been assigned an assignment, it just depends on how long they need us on Kinmoku."

"How long can you stay home?" Minako excitedly asked.

"Just the weekend, I have to report back to the base at the beginning of the week." Usagi said, then smiled hearing Michiru call out to them.

"Will you let Usagi come into the house already!" Michiru called out from the porch, gently laughing as she watched the group walk towards the house. "Welcome home Usagi." She said happily embracing her friend.

"We've missed you Neko-chan." Haruka said, smiling as she embraced her friend. "We've made dinner, I hope you're hungry."

"Yes, I skipped lunch today. I had too much I needed to get done." Usagi said, smiling up at her friend. "Thank you so much." She said, watching Haruka smile at her.

* * *

Sitting around the patio table, Usagi smiled as she listened to her friends happily chatting with one another about their studies and work. Looking down at her empty plate, she looked over at Seiya when feeling him gently placing his hand over hers. Watching him laughing at something Yaten said to him, she turned her attention back towards the group when hearing Michiru address her.

"How much longer until you are a civilian again Usagi." Michiru asked lifting her glass of wine taking a small sip. "We miss having you home."

Sadly smiling at her words, Usagi softly sighed as she looked up at her friend. "I have six more months of active duty, then I will be transferred to the reserves for another four years." She said noticing all her friends were giving her their undivided attention. "In six months I will be given the opportunity to pursue the life of a civilian on Kinmoku. Or, I can transfer to a vessel for the remaining four years and continue my career in a different department."

"That's great Usagi." Makoto excitedly said. "In six months, we'll be finishing up school when you're finishing up to be a civilian." She said then noticed her friend frown slightly before speaking.

"If these attacks from Enif continue to persist, this could lead to a war. If that happens while I am in the reserves, I will be required to fight." Usagi said, feeling Seiya gently tightening his grip around her hand at her words. "If I'm transferred onto a vessel, then the chances of me being required to fight drops tremendously. Which I don't mind fighting, it's part of my duty as a Star Fleet Warrior."

"That's not fair, you shouldn't have-" Minako said, but was swiftly interrupted by her friend.

"I'm in the Star Fleet Minako. It's my duty as a warrior to protect this realm." Usagi said, looking sternly at her friend.

"Yes, but you've already been out there. They should let you stay home and be with-" Minako said then gasped when her friend sternly looked at her.

"My duty is never done Minako. If I am called to fight, I must respond. That is the duty of a Star Fleet Warrior. We know the risks when we are out there, but we must fight in order to keep this realm safe." Usagi said then shook her head in irritation before she harshly spoke. "I wouldn't expect a civilian like you to understand what is-"

"You're a Lieutenant now Neko-chan?" Haruka abruptly interrupted, trying to change the topic to ease the sudden growing tension at the table.

"Yes, it's just a fancy way of saying I'm the Co-Pilot." Usagi said frowning slightly, as she lifted her glass of wine gently swirling the liquid in the glass. 'I need something stronger than this.' She thought, knowing the wine was unsatisfying compared to the stronger liquor she was used to drinking.

"Still, it's very impressive already having that status Usagi." Taiki said smiling at his soon to be sister-in-law. "Most who go into the Flight Academy, they do not advance to Lieutenant so quickly like you did."

"We're really proud of who you've become." Haruka said, watching her friend smile at her words as she set her wine glass back down.

"Thank you Haruka." Usagi said, then noticed Minako and Ami quietly stand.

"We need to get back to the dorms Usagi, we have a curfew at the University." Minako said softly sighing in dismay.

"I've got a thesis paper I need to complete, then an exam I need to study for." Ami said smiling at her friend.

"Thank you for stopping by, it was good to see you two." Usagi said, watching her two friends say their goodbyes to the others before leaving.

* * *

Hearing the sound of the television as he tiredly walked down the hall, Seiya smiled noticing Usagi had fallen asleep on the couch. Leaning against the wall, he smiled watching her sleep for a few moments before walking to the couch. Seeing her hair was down, he smiled seeing how much longer it was, spilling around her. Gently tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear, he noticed her begin to stir under his soft touches as she down at her, he watched her tiredly raise, as she groggily looked around.

"What time is it? I must have dozed off." Usagi mumbled, then tiredly yawned as she stretched her arms as Seiya spoke.

"It's almost two o'clock Odango." Seiya said, seeing her surprised look. "Come on, let's go to bed my beloved." He said gently helping her raise from the couch. Turning the television off as they left the room, he heard her tiredly yawn once more as they walked down the hall. Walking towards his room, he smiled as he led her into the bedroom. "Come on Odango, let's get some rest." He said seeing her nervously look at him. Chuckling, he gently caressed her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do. I just want to sleep next to my fiance." He said gently pressing his lips against hers, trying to ease her sudden uneasiness.

Feeling their lips slowly part, Usagi silently nodded her head as she nervously walked to the bed. Lying down in the bed, she smiled feeling Seiya lay next to her, then gently wrapping one of his arms around her, as he moved closer against her.

"I've missed you Odango." Seiya tiredly stated, feeling himself finally fully relaxed knowing she was finally safe in his arms once more. "I'm glad you're home."

"I've missed you too." Usagi softly stated, feeling herself fully relaxing in his safe warm embrace. Feeling her eyes grow heavy, she soon drifted into a deep slumber, lying in the arms of the one she loved.

* * *

Walking down the hall the next morning, Taiki tiredly sighed as he walked to his brother's room. 'Where is she?' He worriedly thought, knowing there was only one place he had not searched for Usagi. 'Could she have gone back to the base?' Opening the door to his brothers room, he smiled seeing Usagi sleeping next to his brother. Seeing how his brother was holding her closely against him in his sleep, he smiled once more before quietly stepping back out of the doorway. Gently pulling the door shut, he quietly walked towards the kitchen allowing the couple to sleep in.

Looking up when his brother walked into the kitchen, Yaten smiled watching his brother open the fridge door. "Was she with him?" He asked watching his brother nod before speaking.

"Yes, they're still sleeping." Taiki said carrying his supplies to the counter. "They've been apart for so long, I didn't want to disturb them."

"I was worried she had returned to the base, when I didn't see her in her room this morning." Yaten said softly sighing. "She was so distant with everyone yesterday." He said leaning against the counter taking a sip of his coffee. "That is, until Minako made her mad."

"She's been away for so long, she just needs some time to adjust to being back." Taiki said, as he prepared himself a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, he sighed leaning against the counter as well. "I'm hoping the council can come to some kind of peaceful agreement with the Enif. This realm has already been through so much with Sailor Galaxia, a war is not the solution."

"A war may be necessary." Usagi said walking into the kitchen. Watching the two abruptly look at her in surprise, she tiredly sighed walking to where they stood as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You're not serious, are you? A war is the worst possible solution to the situation with the Enif." Yaten said in shock of her words.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Usagi walked to the center island where she had helped prep so many meals before in the past. Sitting down in one of the bar stools, she set her coffee down and nodded her head. "You're not up there Yaten." She calmly stated. "You don't truly grasp what they are capable of. They tried to kill us on our way to Kinmoku. If I hadn't..." She said then stopped herself. "We were lucky."

"What do you mean by that, what did you do?" Yaten curiously asked.

"Nothing." Usagi quickly stated, then sighed standing and lifting her cup of coffee. "I'm going to go get dressed, then I'll be back down to help."

Watching Usagi walk out of the kitchen, Yaten raised his brow looking at his brother. "I wonder why she stopped herself?"

"I don't know." Taiki said then sighed as he took another drink of his coffee. "If there is a war, there's no telling how long she will be gone, or if there will be any guarantee of her returning safely back to Seiya." He worriedly stated, watching Yaten sadly nod his head in agreement.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 2, keep an eye out for Chapter 3! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	4. Chapter 3

**A New World- Part III**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the final part to A New World, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. I hope you've enjoyed the journey, I will try to get Chapter 4 out later.

**Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)**

* * *

**::::Chapter 3::::**

**(One Week Later)**

"This isn't acceptable, I am capable of protecting your betrothed." Seiya sternly stated, looking at Princess Kakyuu in shock of her decision.

"You are betrothed to the Lieutenant are you not?" Commander Sorran smirked, watching the guardian glare at him before speaking.

"What does Usagi have to do with any of this?" Seiya demanded.

"Everything." Commander Sorran sternly answered. "Having you two together, could compromise the entire mission."

"I would never-" Seiya stated, then was abruptly interrupted by Commander Sorran.

"Worse case scenario, the Enid manage to board their ship. They have the Prince and your betrothed. Who are you going to instinctively want to protect first."

"He has a reasonable point, my Star Light." Princess Kakyuu softly stated, watching her guardian look at her with surprise.

"You have been away from Usagi for four years." Princess Kakyuu calmly stated. "I know you my friend, your heart would choose your beloved over my betrothed."

"Who will be going in his place?" Yaten asked noticing Seiya had his fists angrily clenched at his side. 'Calm down Seiya.' He worriedly thought, knowing his brother was becoming more erratic with his emotions.

"I will allow you and Taiki to discuss this and decide amongst yourselves." Princess Kakyuu said, watching the two glance at one another.

"I will go." Yaten said quickly stepping forward and bowing to his Princess. "I volunteer to escort Prince Rokudo." He said, knowing Seiya was more willing to listen to Taiki when it came to reason.

"It has been decided." Princess Kakyuu stated, then turned her attention to Commander Sorran. "Do you have any other concerns that you wish to address Commander?"

"No your grace." Commander Sorran stated, bowing to Princess Kakyuu. Glancing at Seiya, he smirked when noticing the young man was glaring at him as he turned and exited the throne room.

* * *

"Damn him!" Seiya angrily cursed, his clenched fists shaking with anger. "I was supposed to go on the assignment."

"He had a valid reason." Taiki said watching his brother abruptly look at him. "You would protect Usagi first before the Prince."

"I-" Seiya stated, then grew silent watching Yaten nod his head in agreement. Sighing out in frustration, he swiftly turned his back to his brothers. "How does he even know Usagi and I are engaged?"

"You've been at the base so much since she's returned. There's a chance he could have seen you two together." Yaten suggested noticing his brother's shoulders droop at his comment. "You know I will keep her safe if something happens." He said trying to reassure his brother of his worries.

"I know Yaten." Seiya said softly sighing. "I don't know how much longer she's going to be home, I want to spend as much time as I can with her."

"I know Seiya." Yaten said sadly smiling at his brother.

"Come on, our duty is over for the day." Taiki said motioning his brothers to follow. "Let's go to my quarters, we can talk some more." He said as he and his brothers walked towards their assigned living quarters in the palace.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

Walking down the ramp of their ship, Usagi looked up at the rising sun, the sky cast in shades of pink and orange. Continuing down the ramp, she smiled watching Yaten tiredly approaching the ship. "We'll be leaving shortly, if you would like to go ahead and board the ship."

"Let's get this over with." Yaten said, watching Usagi smile at his words. Boarding the ship, he noticed Raiyu completing a checklist on his device. Finding a seat near the window, he watched Usagi perform her inspection on the exterior of the ship.

"We will be leaving shortly Yaten." Asa said, glancing out the window to see he had been watching Usagi. "As soon as they finish their inspection, we will depart."

"How long will it take to get there?" Yaten asked, watching Asa smile at his question.

"We will need to make two stops to refuel, but we should be back in two days." Asa said watching the guardian nod his head. "If you need anything, please let me know."

"Thank you Asa." Yaten said, watching her turn and walk towards the cockpit. "How long will the final inspection take?" He curiously asked watching Raiyu look up and answer.

"Not long, perhaps thirty minutes." Raiyu said watching the Guardian nod his head before turning his attention out the window once more.

Glancing back out the window, he smiled at how focused Usagi was as she performed her final inspection before they left. 'I never would have imagined she would end up becoming my sister-in-law.' He thought smiling at the thought. 'She's perfect for my brother, they were meant to be with one another.'

* * *

Glancing out the window, Yaten softly sighed seeing Kinmoku growing smaller the further they travelled from the planet. Noticing the cockpit door open, he watched Usagi emerge and walk towards the back row of seats. Seeing her sit, he watched her lift a blanket from the seat next to her. "What are you doing?" He curiously asked chuckling.

"Asa is flying the first twelve hours, I will be flying the next twelve. We take shifts during the long voyages." Usagi said, watching Yaten smile then nod his head. "I'm getting some sleep before it's my turn to fly." Turning her back towards Yaten, Usagi curled herself up in the chair as she reclined it back. Covering herself with the blanket, she covered her face blocking out the lights. Getting still, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on calming her mind so she could drift to sleep.

Glancing over at Usagi, Yaten smiled seeing her movements from under the blanket cease as she managed to get into a comfortable position. Chuckling to himself when he could hear her soft snores soon sound, he glanced out the window and smiled before quickly lifting his device from his holster. Taking a picture of the snoring lump, he smirked swiftly writing a quick message and sending the picture to his brother. 'Seiya will give her a hard time about this.' He thought with amusement.

"She's going to get even, if she finds out you just did that." Raiyu stated before chuckling.

"I'm not afraid of what she can do, she's harmless." Yaten smirked, chuckling in response to the Sergeants comment.

"She may have been harmless before she left Kinmoku, but I assure you she's a different person now." Raiyu said, knowing his Lieutenant was no longer the quiet timid person he had met three years ago at the Flight Academy.

Smiling at the Sergeant's words, Yaten glanced over his shoulder at Usagi once more before reclining back in his chair and drifting off to sleep.

Watching the Guardian recline back, Raiyu smiled as he turned his attention back towards his station. 'I still can't believe Usa is marrying a Guardian.' He thought with disbelief as he smiled at the thought.

* * *

Startling himself awake from his slumber, Yaten noticed Usagi was awake and quietly talking with Raiyu. Hearing their soft laughter, he stood stretching as he walked to the controls where Raiyu was stationed. "How far out are we?" He asked, noticing how they quickly became more serious quickly abandoning the more relaxed, carefree personas he had woken to.

"We're fixing to make our first fuel stop, then we will proceed once more." Usagi said looking up at Yaten. "I will-" She said, then was interrupted by Yaten.

"It's just me Usagi, you don't have to be so formal, save that for Prince Rokudo." Yaten said chuckling when she smiled and nodded her head. "What were you two laughing about?" He curiously asked, seeing the two look at one another and smile once more.

"Nothing you would really understand, just Star Fleet humor." Raiyu stated, chuckling to himself.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you laughing." Usagi quickly apologized, watching Yaten shake his head before he spoke.

"You didn't, don't worry." Yaten said then softly sighed. "Where is the fuel stop going to be?"

"A fueling station, it's near Scheat." Usagi said softly sighing. "You'll need to stay in the ship Yaten."

"What, why?" Yaten curiously asked, noticing Usagi and Raiyu exchange glances. "What is it?" He worriedly asked, not liking the looks they had exchanged.

"The Scheat are not friendly towards Guardian's." Usagi softly stated, remembering her first encounter with the Scheat. "We were on Scheat two years ago." She said describing the details of what she had witnessed that fateful day on Scheat.

**(Flashback::Two Years Ago:: Planet Scheat)**

_Walking through the streets of the Scheat bazaar Usagi smiled looking at all the many colorful fabrics the women wore. Looking down at her dark blue uniform she wore, she yearned so badly to purchase one of the dresses that was in the bazaar. Turning her head at a commotion, she looked at Raiyu and Asa and noticed they were just as curious as her._

_"I wonder what's happening?" Raiyu curiously asked._

_"We can't interfere, we're only here for leisure." Asa reminded her friends, watching the two nod their heads._

_Following a long alley, the three noticed a crowd of people angrily shouting and yelling. Noticing a small gap in the crowd, the three squeezed their way through and watched in shock as four individuals were viciously beating a Sailor Guardian._

_Feeling tears fill her eyes, Usagi covered her mouth in shock hearing the Sailor Guardians frightened sobs._

_"Traitor!" Someone in the crowd shouted._

_"You're the reason for Sailor Galaxia taking over!" Another angrily shouted._

_"Someone needs to stop this." Usagi tearfully stated, taking a step forward._

_"Usa don't." Raiyu sternly stated, gently grabbing her by the wrist stopping her. Seeing the display of violence was unnerving his friend, he took her by the hand and gently pulled her from the crowd. "Come on, there's nothing we can do for her."_

_Tearfully nodding her head, Usagi tearfully nodded her head as tears streaked her cheeks feeling helpless that she could not assist the Sailor Guardian. 'This isn't fair, why would they treat their own Sailor Guardian so cruelly?' She heart brokenly thought._

**(End of Flashback)**

"I don't know what happened to her." Usagi softly stated looking down ashamed, as stray tears streaked her cheeks. "I wanted to help her, but I didn't know if I could transform to protect her and myself."

"That's the day I learned she was the one who stopped-" Raiyu said then grew quiet when his best friend glared at him. "I'm not going to say it Usa." He said chuckling as he defensively raised his hands. "I was shocked to learn that my best friend was also a Sailor Guardian." He corrected himself, seeing Usagi sadly smile. "It made more sense as to why the incident had upset her so much."

"Why would they do that to their planets Sailor Guardian?" Yaten softly asked in shock. "I never heard about this incident, it was never brought up at any of the Council meetings."

"This isn't the first incident with violence the Sailor Guardians incurring such cruelty on Scheat." Usagi softly stated, tearfully looking up at Yaten. "Their government does nothing to stop this." She softly stated.

"This is why we need you to reconsider joining the Council. Usagi, the Council needs to be made aware of these situations. You've seen these incidents first hand, you could be the one to help break the cycle of violence towards Scheat's Sailor Guardians." Yaten said, watching Usagi silently shake her head before she spoke.

"I'm not from this realm Yaten." Usagi said, looking at the silver haired man. "I would never be shown the same respect-"

"You won't know unless you-" Yaten interrupted, then grew silent watching Usagi quickly stand and sternly look at him.

"I have no interest in the Council." Usagi angrily snapped, then walked back towards the back of the ship. "I've got four hours before it's my turn to fly, I'm getting another nap in."

"She's still so damn stubborn." Yaten mumbled, hearing Raiyu chuckle at his words as he stood with aggravation, before walking towards his seat once more.

* * *

Sighing as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Yaten sighed in frustration knowing he wouldn't be able to get any sleep with Raiyu's loud snores. "How is Asa sleeping through this?" He grumbled before standing and walking towards the cockpit. Seeing the door was ajar, he gently pushed the door open and smiled seeing Usagi glance back and smile at him. "Do you want some company?"

"Sure, have a seat." Usagi said motioning to the seat next to her.

Sitting down, Yaten looked at all the different controls and gauges. "How do you remember what everything is for?" He asked chuckling. "This looks extremely confusing."

"It looks intimidating, I know. I thought that as well, once I started the Flight Academy." Usagi said smiling as she glanced at Yaten. "I really didn't think I was going to make it through all the studying. It took a lot of discipline, but I managed." She said hearing him chuckle at her words before he spoke.

"Now you're a Lieutenant." Yaten said, then quickly noticed Usagi made the same frown she had towards Haruka. "Do you not enjoy being a Lieutenant?" He curiously asked.

"I want to be a Captain. I want my own ship, my own crew. I want to be out there exploring, not escorting royals and patrolling borders that have no reason to be guarded."

"Is that all they've had you do these past four years?" Yaten asked in surprise. "I've seen your files and stats from the flight academy, why are your skills not being utilized?" He asked noticing her nervously twist her engagement ring before she finally spoke.

"I may have over spoken towards a high ranking official shortly after becoming a Lieutenant." Usagi said slightly blushing. "I should have been demoted, but Asa spoke up for me and as punishment we've just spent most of our time near the Algenib border, guarding a sector."

"Once you're a civilian, I'll see if I can-" Yaten said but was swiftly interrupted.

"I don't know if I want to return as a civilian." Usagi abruptly interrupted, watching Yaten look over at her in shock.

"You don't mean that Usagi. If you continue your tour, you won't see Seiya for another four years, if not longer." Yaten said, noticing unshed tears shining in her eyes. "Are you worried about getting married to Seiya?" He worriedly asked, watching a stray tear streak her cheek quickly confirming his suspicion.

"I'm- I'm not good enough for him." Usagi tearfully stated, tears streaking her cheeks as she tried to fight back her emotions. "He deserves someone better than me."

"My brother fell in love with you the moment he first met you on Earth." Yaten said gently smiling. "Nothing will ever change the way he feels for you Usagi. I assure you, he loves you, and he's been miserable these past four years without you. Please don't do anything to jeopardize what you two will soon have."

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Usagi shakily sighed as she looked at Yaten. "I'm just scared, this is all that I've known."

"Usagi, you're going to do fine when you return as a civilian." Yaten said gently resting his hand on her shoulder as she tearfully looked at him. "You're getting married in six months, then you and Seiya can finally start your lives as husband and wife." He said, watching her tearfully smile and nod her head. "You should be proud of him, he's been planning the wedding. It's been so funny watching him get frustrated with getting everything organized." He said hearing Usagi tearfully laugh.

"I feel bad he's having to do everything by himself." Usagi said softly sighing. "I should be there helping him with planning everything."

"He doesn't mind, he may get frustrated at times, but you can tell he is enjoying every minute of it. He's wanting everything to be perfect for you when you get back." Yaten said then gently sighed as he leaned back in his seat smiling. "I hope you know, I'm looking forward to having you as my sister." He said, watching her tearfully smile at his words.

"Thank you Yaten." Usagi said watching him smile back at her before quickly motioning to the controls.

"So Lieutenant, tell me what does this do?" He asked, pointing to a series of buttons. Watching his friend smile, he watched her wipe her tears away before she started pointing at the different switches, buttons, and panels explaining what they were and their purpose. Listening to with awe at the extent knowledge she had, he proudly smiled knowing she deserved to be promoted to Captain. 'Perhaps the Princess can help with speeding up the process of getting a promotion.' He thought smiling to himself.

* * *

**(Two Days Later)**

**(:::Two Days Later::: Planet Matar:::)**

Watching the Prince as he was escorted to the ship by Yaten, Usagi and Raiyu curiously stood looking out one of the windows. Watching Yaten bow to the Prince then motion him aboard the ship, Usagi quickly ushered Raiyu from the window.

"Go to your ." Usagi sternly ordered watching him quickly running to his station as the Prince walked up the small flight of steps. "Welcome aboard sire." She said, bowing as the Prince Rokudo of Matar boarded the ship.

"How many days before we arrive in Kinmoku?" The Prince demanded, looking around the ship.

"It will be about two days before we arrive on Kinmoku sire." Usagi said watching the Prince turn and look at her.

"Where's my quarters?" Prince Rokudo asked, watching the woman point towards a door. "Do not disturb me. Yaten is the only one to enter my quarters." He sternly commanded, before turning and quietly walking towards the door the Warrior had directed him to.

Watching the Prince roughly shut his door, Usagi rolled her eyes as she turned and walked to the door control. Raising the door, she secured the door shut before turning and looking at Yaten who seemed irritated about something. "He's pleasant to be around." She sarcastically mumbled, while walking to the cockpit.

"There was an attack on Matar yesterday." Yaten said, overhearing Usagi's mumbled remark. "He's not happy about leaving home without a resolve to the attack."

"Do we need to extend the trip?" Usagi worriedly asked, watching Yaten shake his head.

"His duty is to Kinmoku now." Yaten said, watching Usagi silently nod her head then proceed to the cockpit.

"We're all ready to depart Captain." Usagi said, as she took her seat next to Asa.

"Let's proceed then Lieutenant." Asa commanded, watching Usagi nod as she placed the communication device on. Turning on the video monitor, she hailed the base on Kinmoku. "This is the Lieutenant of Star Phoenix. We have received the package and we are heading to the drop off location."

"We have received your confirmation, safe journeys on your voyage." A Communication Officer stated over the live feed. "Signing out."

Watching the screen grow dark, Usagi glanced over at Asa and noticed something was bothering her. "What has been bothering you Asa. You've not been yourself since-" She said, then was abruptly interrupted by her best friend.

"We're on an important assignment Usa, we can not afford any mistakes." Asa snapped, glancing at her friend. "We're not on the Algenib borders, we cannot continue acting reckless Lieutenant. Go get some rest, I will see you in twelve hours."

"Yes Captain." Usagi said quietly standing and leaving the cockpit. Shutting the door, she sighed before walking over to where Raiyu sat. Sitting next to him, she sighed out in frustration before resting her head on his shoulder. "Something is bothering her and I don't know what it is." She grumbled.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Raiyu asked, watching Usagi raise her head from his shoulder looking at him with irritation.

"Of course I've tried talking to her." Usagi snapped glaring at Raiyu.

"I've noticed she's been distant as well." Raiyu softly stated, glancing out the window of their ship. "We need to go to the club again, perhaps that will help get her mind off what's bothering her?" He suggested.

"She won't go, she didn't want to go the last time you suggested going." Usagi said sighing in frustration as Raiyu silently nodded his head in agreement.

"Perhaps it's the stress of transporting the Prince." Raiyu suggested. "This is our first assignment that requires the full extent of our skills." He said watching Usagi nod her head.

"Perhaps." Usagi said then softly sighed. "I'm going to try to get some rest before my shift starts." She said resting her hand on her friend's shoulder before standing and walking towards the back where she normally slept.

Watching his friend walk away, Raiyu softly sighed knowing since they had returned to Kinmoku there had been a noticeable drift between Usa and Asa. 'What could be bothering Asa?' He worriedly thought glancing at the closed door of the cockpit.

* * *

**(Eight Hours Later)**

Waking to the feeling of the ship suddenly lurching, Usagi swiftly scrambled from her seat running to Raiyu. "What's happening?" She demanded, seeing two dots on the radar, quickly advancing.

"They showed up out of nowhere. One just fired on us, there's two others quickly advancing." Raiyu stated looking up at his friend.

"Are the shields up at full power?" Usagi asked, watching him nod his head. "Prepare to return fire, if needed."

"Yes Lieutenant." Raiyu stated, swiftly readying the weapons.

"Yaten, I need you to go to the Prince's quarters. Bring him out here, and make him buckle up. It's going to get a little bumpy, and I don't want him injuring himself being in his quarters." Usagi ordered, watching Yaten get out of his seat and quickly enter the Prince's room. Turning her attention on the radar, she flipped a switch looking at the live feed on the screen. "Is it the Enif?" She asked looking at Raiyu.

"Yes, it's the rebel ships." Raiyu stated, sighing in frustration, as he attempted to lock in on one of the rebel ships. "I'm locked onto one now." He said watching Usagi look at the screen, then nod before speaking.

"Fire." Usagi commanded, watching the ship suddenly explode on the screen. "Wow these weapons are impressive." She said, watching Raiyu nod his head. Noticing the Prince and Yaten emerge, she watched them both take their seats quickly buckling into their seats. "Lock onto this one." She instructed, turning her attention onto the screen once more when noticing one of the enemy ships trying to escape.

"Shouldn't we get the one that is closest?" Raiyu worriedly asked, watching Usagi shake her head.

"No, this one will be going after reinforcements." Usagi said, watching Raiyu swiftly lock onto the fleeing ship. "Fire."

Watching the ship explode on the screen, Usagi gasped as the ship suddenly lurched under a sudden attack from the remaining enemy ship. "Raiyu, take care of them. I'm going to go help Asa." She said quickly going to the cockpit.

"What took so long?" Asa demanded, watching her Lieutenant enter the cockpit.

"We were taking care of the Enif rebels." Usagi snapped, sitting down and placing her communication device on.

"We're supposed to make contact first before firing Lieutenant." Asa angrily stated. "You just went against basic protocol!" She angrily stated.

"They're firing at us Asa! I don't think they will listen to reason!" Usagi angrily snapped back as she began her communication. "This is the Lieutenant of Star Phoenix. We are under enemy fire, we have eliminated two enemy ships. We are still taking fire from one. As soon as the threat has been eliminated we will report back. Over and out."

"We're going to get into so much trouble." Asa said sighing out in frustration. "We went against protocol."

"Who cares Asa, sometimes you have to if you want to stay alive." Usagi snapped, as she began to flip the switches on the auxiliary.

"Now what are you doing?" Asa demanded in frustration.

"We're shaking them, you're going to get us captured or killed if you keep this up." Usagi angrily snapped while flipping a switch and taking full control of the ship. "Hang on!" She yelled to Raiyu.

* * *

"Any word yet?" Commander Sorran asked, watching the Communication Officer shake his head.

"No Commander." The Communication Officer answered, intently watching the communication screen awaiting any word from the Star Phoenix.

"What's happening? Should we see if we can send reinforcements?" Taiki worriedly asked, watching the Commander sternly shake his head before speaking.

"Give them time to resolve the issue." Commander Sorran sternly stated, sighing in frustration before he angrily spoke. "Someone is going to be Court Martialed for this insubordination. They have gone against so many protocols already."

"Yes, but if they make it back safely-" Seiya stated, watching Commander Sorran angrily glare at him. "We have protocols we must follow in the rules of engagement."

"Those senseless rules have probably cost a lot of lives." Seiya said, watching Commander Sorran anger at his comment.

"How dare you-" Commander Sorran angrily stated, then turned as a communication was received.

"This is the Lieutenant of the Star Phoenix, the threat has been eliminated. We had to perform a warp jump, we will be arriving with the package in 10 hours. No injuries or casualties to report. Over and out."

Sighing in relief when he heard Usagi's transmission, Seiya watched Commander Sorran swiftly lift the communication device from the officers head and place it onto his head. "Lieutenant this is the Commander speaking. I would like to know who gave the orders to proceed with the warp jump?" Hearing a brief silence, the silence was soon broken by the Lieutenant speaking.

"Commander, all decisions made in regards to the attack and warp jump were given by my command."

"Prepare to be court martialed as soon as you land Lieutenant. You will be going before the Council." Commander Sorran sternly stated.

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

"No, safe voyage, over and out." Commander Sorran stated, angrily removing the communication device before throwing the device down. Looking over at the two Guardians, he noticed Seiya angrily looking at him.

"She's not getting out of this Guardian." Commander Sorran angrily sneered. "She's gotten away with so much in the Algenib territory because of who she is. She will not get away with it here on Kinmoku, I do not give a damn who she was in the past. She is now an Officer of the Star Fleet, she needs to act like one or she will be demoted." He angrily stated, before walking out of the room.

Shaking his head with anger, Seiya swiftly walked out of the room as well. 'You're not taking her from me.' He determinedly thought, knowing he had to speak with Princess Kakyuu before Commander Sorran had a chance to.

* * *

"This isn't fair." Raiyu angrily stated, roughly sitting in his seat next to his friend. "What if-"

"It's been done Raiyu, I'm probably going to be demoted." Usagi said sighing, while shaking her head in frustration as she turned her gaze from the window. "I broke protocol, I have to face the consequences now." She said then smirked. "I wouldn't be going through this if we were still on Algenib." She mumbled.

"That's because the Commander of Algenib respected you." Raiyu stated, chuckling at his friend when she gave him a look.

"I think he was afraid of me." Usagi said, as they both laughed at her comment.

"Commander Sorran, he seems to have always had a vendetta against you." Yaten said, watching the two look back at him. "This is serious Usagi, you shouldn't be taking this so lightly."

"I'm not going to cry about it, it's been done." Usagi sternly stated. "There's nothing I can do to change his mind about the court martial."

"No, but I can." Prince Rokudo sternly stated, walking towards the three seated in the back. "Forgive me for eavesdropping." He said walking forward. "You're her? The Earth Guardian that defeated Sailor Galaxia and Chaos?" He asked, watching Usagi silently nod her head.

"Why are you wasting your talents on the Star Fleet?" The Prince curiously asked. "You are the realms defender, you should be amongst the Council, really making a difference. Not dealing with frivolous issues such as the rebels."

"I prefer to be out here amongst those who are sacrificing their lives to protect this realm against the rebels." Usagi said glaring up at the Prince. "You and the Council have no idea what is really going on out here, do you?" She asked, glaring at the Prince.

"Perhaps you should enlighten us." The Prince stated, watching her quickly stand and walk towards the cockpit.

"Perhaps I should one day." Usagi said, before abruptly entering the cockpit roughly shutting the door closed. Sitting down in her seat, Usagi sighed out in aggravation watching Asa worriedly looking at her.

"Don't you start Asa, I'm going to be fine." Usagi said softly sighing before she spoke. "Commander Sorran is making a big deal out of nothing, you'll see it's going to be alright." She said, forcing a smile.

* * *

"This isn't fair!" Seiya angrily stated. "She was protecting your betrothed from the rebels." He angrily retorted, watching Princess Kakyuu softly sigh with impatience before she spoke.

"Please my Starlight." Princess Kakyuu gently stated, trying to calm her Guardian. "Please calm down, I've never seen you this upset."

"I just got her back, I can't lose her already." Seiya pleaded. "Please if there is anything you can do to stop this."

"I will see what I can do." Princess Kakyuu gently stated, seeing her Guardian tearfully look up at her.

"That's all I ask, thank you Princess Kakyuu." Seiya stated bowing before swiftly leaving the throne room.

Watching Seiya swiftly leave the throne room, Princess Kakyuu noticed Taiki look up at her with concern.

"There's nothing you can do is there?" Taiki worriedly asked, watching his Princess sadly shake her head. "Why would you give him false hope?" He demanded.

"If I did not, what would Seiya have done next?" Princess Kakyuu worriedly asked, seeing Taiki's surprised look. "Taiki, I do not want him anywhere near Usagi until after she faces the Council." She sternly commanded. "I know he would mean well, but I do not want him making things worse for her."

"Yes your grace." Taiki stated before bowing to his Princess.

Watching her Guardian leave the room, Princess Kakyuu softly sighed knowing the three were becoming more and more distant with her since the return of the White Moon Princess. 'I need to figure out a way to remove this distraction she has caused, I cannot lose my Guardians.' She sadly thought.

* * *

"We are landing at the palace landing dock, then we are to return to the base." Asa said, watching Usagi nod and place the communication device on.

"This is the Lieutenant of the Star Phoenix. We are requesting permission to land, over." Usagi said patiently awaiting confirmation.

"Permission granted Lieutenant." An officer soon answered. "Proceed with your descent, we will have guards awaiting your arrival."

"Message received, beginning decent onto palace grounds." Usagi answered, then removed the communication headset. Lying the device down, she nervously sighed while leaning back in her seat. "Whatever happens, it's been an honor flying with you Asa." She said as they landed on the dock. Getting up she stepped out of the cockpit and watched Raiyu already proceeding to open the door.

"The offer still stands Guardian." The Matar Prince stated, looking at the young Lieutenant. "We could always use someone like you on the Council."

"I'll pass." Usagi said hearing his soft chuckle. Watching Yaten walk towards her, she smiled feeling him tightly embrace her. "Be strong through this." He said, watching her smile and quietly nod her head.

"Take care of Seiya for me. I'm sure Commander Sorran is probably going to transfer me out of Kinmoku." Usagi said, watching Yaten sadly smile before nodding his head.

"We'll take care of our brother, don't worry." Yaten said gently chuckling. "Please stay safe, Usagi."

"I will." Usagi said then gently laughed. "Go, before you get into trouble." She said, watching him smile before turning and walking to where the Prince was patiently waiting.

"Take care Guardian, I'm sure this isn't the last we meet." Prince Rokudo said smiling as he followed his betrothed's guardian from the ship.

Watching Yaten escorting the Prince into the palace as they lifted off, Usagi tearfully smiled when seeing Seiya swiftly emerge from the palace looking up at them as they ascended once more. 'Goodbye my beloved.' She sadly thought, a stray tear streaking her cheek.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 3, keep an eye out for Chapter 4! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	5. Chapter 4

**A New World- Part III**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the final part to A New World, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. I hope you've enjoyed the journey, I will try to get Chapter 5 out later today.

******There is a brief sexual scene, if you're uncomfortable with this, there's nothing major you're going to miss out on, if you should skip this.

**Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)**

* * *

**::::Chapter 4::::**

**(One Week Later)**

Sitting in the middle of the small bed in her cell, Usagi boredly looked up watching the same guard pass her cell. Everyday at the same time he would pass her cell during the shift change. Lying back on the bed, she stared up at the ceiling while listening to the sound of the guards footsteps echoing as he walked down the hall. 'I can't take this silence for much longer.' She thought, standing on the bed and looking out the small window of her cell. Seeing their ship in the distance, she sighed with relief knowing her friends were still on Kinmoku.

"What are you doing?" Commander Sorran demanded, watching the blonde quickly turn and look at him.

"That's none of your concern." Usagi snapped, while turning and glaring at the man standing outside her cell. "Why am I here Commander Sorran?" She asked motioning to the cell. "I did what any other officer in my position would have done, if they were under enemy fire."

"This isn't the first time you've gone against protocol-" Commander Sorran calmly stated then grew quiet watching Usagi angrily step off the bed and walk towards him.

"You have no room to talk." Usagi sternly stated, glaring at him. "Do you not remember how you singled Asa and I out everyday when you were our instructor at school. Belittling us, singling us out for being refugees, showing us harsher punishment because we were not from Kinmoku. I should have never lied to protect you, you're nothing but a pompous-"

"Enough!" Commander Sorran angrily demanded. "You will be going before the Council tomorrow. I suggest you keep that temper in check or you will not be seeing Seiya for a very long time." He said, chuckling when she angered more at his words.

"You bastard!" Usagi angrily screamed tears shining in her eyes. "You're doing this because of him aren't you?" She angrily demanded.

"Don't be so petty Lieutenant." Commander Sorran sternly stated, while taking a step closer towards her cell. "I'm doing this because you have gotten away with your insubordination for far too long. You use your status as a Sailor Guardian to abuse your power, I will not allow it on my base, you will be judged before the Council." He said watching her angrily look at him. "We will see what the Council decides for you tomorrow." He smugly stated, before silently turning walking away.

* * *

**(The Following Day)**

Following the guards into the Council Room, Usagi looked around seeing eight individuals sitting around a large crescent shaped table. Stepping forwards, she watched the guard motion her forwards where Commander Sorran was standing. Straightening her uniform, she glanced at Commander Sorran and noticed his smug smirk. Averting her gaze, she turned her attention back onto the Council.

"Lieutenant, you have some serious charges against you." The Alpheratz council member spoke up lifting a device as he began to list her infractions. "Failure to submit communications in the event of an attack, insubordination towards an officer, failure to follow your Captain's orders, breaching into the Star Fleet database, and the list goes on."

'How do they know about all this?' Usagi worriedly thought, then turned at the sound of the door opening. Watching Asa enter the room and sit in one of the chairs against the wall, she felt their gazes meet for a brief moment. Seeing her friend quickly avert her gaze, Usagi angrily turned forwards knowing her friend was responsible for all the charges against her. 'What all did she tell them?' She worriedly thought.

"How do you plead against the charges against you?" The Alpheratz Council Member asked.

"Guilty." Usagi bluntly answered, seeing some of the Council Members look at her with surprise at her honesty. "I have no regret for how I proceeded to get the Matar Prince safely transported to Kinmoku." She said then glanced back at Asa. "The Captain was hesitating on how to proceed forward with the attack, so I took the matter into my own hands." She said watching Asa look at her in surprise, before she turned her gaze towards the Council once more. "I strongly feel we would have been captured or killed, if I had not disobeyed the Captain's command."

"If this is true, why have you not reported this?" The Homam Council Member asked.

"The same reason why she never reported any of my infractions, we were friends. But I suppose we're not anymore." Usagi said looking down for a brief moment.

"I have seen your flight records and your stats, you have a very impressive background." The Scheat Council Member stated looking at the young woman. "You only lack the discipline that is required of an Officer."

"You were a guardian, were you not?" The Matar King asked, watching as the young woman sadly nodded her head.

"I was, but not anymore." Usagi said, wondering why he was bringing it up. "What does this have to do with my case?" She asked watching the Sadalbari Council Member gently laugh at her question.

"It has nothing to do with your case. We are only curious to why you turned your back on being a Sailor Guardian?" The Sadalbari Council Member curiously asked.

"I cannot transform into a guardian any longer." Usagi said looking down ashamed. "I lost my ability when we lost our planet."

"You are a Sailor Guardian, what you're saying isn't possible." The Homam Council Member stated, seeing the young woman look at her in surprise. "Once you're chosen as a Guardian, you will remain a Guardian to the Royal or Planet that you're chosen to protect."

"I want to see her try, let her prove she cannot become a Guardian." The Algenib Council Member stated gently smiling. "Go ahead my dear. If you truly cannot become a Guardian, we will not discuss this any longer."

"Go ahead and try." Princess Kakyuu gently urged, while smiling at the White Moon Princess.

Becoming uncomfortable as she could feel everyone watching her, Usagi took a couple nervous step back from Commander Sorran smugly smirk at her. Glaring at him, she closed her eyes and focused on the power within her, searching and seeking for the Silver Crystal she had tried to recover so many years ago. 'Please...please If I'm worthy, please let me prove myself.' She desperately thought, not noticing her royal insignia suddenly appearing on her forehead, flaring with intense power. Opening her eyes she gasped when seeing the Silver Crystal shining brightly in her hand.

Watching her brooch suddenly appear before her, she watched the Silver Crystal lower into the brooch. Watching the brooch close around the Silver Crystal she felt tears streak her cheeks, being reunited with the power of the Silver Crystal. Tightening her hold on the brooch, she smiled as she raised the brooch. "Moon Eternal Make-Up!" She shouted, feeling the power surrounding her, melding uniform into her Sailor Guardian fuku.

"See my dear, you cannot lose the ability." The Homam Council Member stated, smiling with amusement. "Now that you're in you're in your guardian form. We need to discuss the next issue of who you will be appointed to?"

"What?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked in shock.

"Your talents should not be wasted in the Star Fleet. You are a Sailor Guardian, you should be appointed to a planet to defend." The Scheat Council Member stated.

"She is not property." Princess Kakyuu stated, shocked the Council was even discussing the topic. "She sought refuge on Kinmoku when her planet fell, she should choose if this is what she wishes to do. She is not of this realm, she does not owe us anything."

"I will not be appointed to anyone." Eternal Sailor Moon said powering down. Seeing the Council look at her in surprise, she scoffed looking at the group of Council Members before her.

"What?" The Scheat Council Member asked.

"I have seen first hand, how the Guardians are treated on the Planet Scheat." Usagi said tears shining in her eyes. "I would never defend such a cruel planet." She said seeing him become angry at her words. "I am standing here before you as a Lieutenant of the Star Fleet. Not a Sailor Guardian." She said sternly looking at the group. "I am ready to face my punishment, whatever it may be."

* * *

"Seiya, you shouldn't be here." Taiki sternly stated, watching his brother nervously pacing outside the Council Rooms door.

"I need to see her." Seiya stated tears shining in his eyes. "She's been imprisoned for a week." He said sighing in frustration. "She did not deserve that."

"We do not have any say in this." Taiki calmly stated. "We need to go or we could make things worse for Usagi." He said then turned watching the door abruptly opened, Asa quickly emerging tears streaking her cheeks.

"Asa what is it?" Seiya asked when seeing how upset she was.

"I- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Seiya. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Asa tearfully stated, quickly pulling from Seiya as he tried to reach out for her. "Please tell her I didn't mean for this to happen." She pleaded then swiftly ran down the hall.

"Asa what happened?" Seiya desperately asked, as she quickly ran away from them. Turning as the door opened once more, he noticed Commander Sorran emerge through the doors a smug smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Seiya angrily demanded, watching the Commander ignore him as he smirked at his question. "Answer me!" He angrily demanded, grabbing the Commander by the arm stopping him as he passed him.

"You better enjoy what time you have left with her Guardian." Commander Sorran scoffed before he roughly jerked his arm free from the Seiya's rough grip. Walking forwards, he happily whistled as he walked down the hall to return to his office.

Watching Usagi swiftly emerge from the Council Room, Seiya could see tears streaking her cheeks. "Odango." He said, watching her look at him in surprise.

"Seiya." Usagi gasped, as she swiftly embraced him. Feeling him tightly embracing her back, she felt a soft sob escaped her lips. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She apologized burying her face against his chest as she cried.

"What happened Odango, please, you're worrying me." Seiya pleaded, as he gently cupped her chin into his hand tilting her chin so he could look into her tear filled eyes. "Talk to me my beloved." He tearfully begged, tears shining in his eyes.

"I'm being transferred out Seiya. I, I'm no longer a Lieutenant, they-they said that I will be transferred to the vessel stationed in the Homam territory for the duration of my active duty." Usagi said fresh tears streaking her cheeks. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean-" She pleaded, then felt him press his lips against hers silencing her.

Pressing his lips against hers, Seiya could feel tears streaking his cheeks as he deepened the kiss. "I'm not mad at you Odango." He gently stated, as their lips slowly parted. "When do you leave?" He tearfully asked seeing her tearfully look up at him. "My vessel leaves in two days, this will be my last weekend home." She said, then gently pulled from him. "I have to go report to my Commanding Officer." She tearfully stated, pressing her lips against his one final time. "I love you Seiya." She said, caressing his cheek one final time before quickly turning and hurrying down the hall.

"Seiya don't." Taiki sternly stated, grabbing his brother by the arm as he went to go after Usagi. "You will see her this weekend." He said, watching him tearfully nod his head.

* * *

"The casualty rates are high in the Homam territory." Yaten quietly stated, watching Taiki worriedly glance at his brother. "Why would the Council send her there?" He angrily asked.

"To make an example out of her for the other Officers." Taiki stated as he softly sighed. "We need to stay here at the palace and allow them to have this weekend alone."

"I agree." Yaten said then softly sighed. "This isn't fair to either of them." He said clenching his fists at his sides, then abruptly turned hearing Prince Rokudo address him.

"Yaten." Prince Rokudo stated, watching Taiki and Yaten abruptly turn and bow.

"Prince Rokudo, what can I do for you?" Yaten asked bowing to the Matar Prince.

"I've heard what the council has decided for the Guardian." Prince Rokudo stated, looking at his betrothed's Guardians. "She is engaged to one of you correct?" He asked, watching Taiki and Yaten glancing at one another in surprise.

"Yes, to Seiya." Taiki stated, motioning to his brother who was standing at his post.

"The Homam territory is a dangerous one, it's the closest to the Enif Territory." Prince Rokudo stated, trying to carefully choose his words. "I would like to pass on my thanks to her, she ensured I safely arrived on Kinmoku to Kakyuu." He said gently smiling. "We will be wed soon, and I want the Guardian to be given the opportunity before she-"

"Her name is Usagi." Yaten sternly interrupted the Prince.

"I would like to give Seiya and Usagi the opportunity to wed before she leaves. If she were to fall in battle, at least they were granted that small moment of happiness." He said seeing the two suddenly grow angry at his words.

"She's going to come home to Seiya." Yaten snapped glaring at Prince Rokudo. "She's strong, she would never allow anything to happen to her. She will return to Kinmoku in six months."

"You do not know what she is truly going into at the Homam Territory, do you? The chances of her returning to Kinmoku are extremely low." Prince Rokudo sadly stated, then watched in surprise as Yaten angrily walked away.

"You do not know Usagi like we do." Taiki sternly stated, clenching his fists at his sides. "She is a strong, stubborn individual. She is coming back home to us, to Seiya. He is the reason she will return." He said then bowed. "Excuse us Prince Rokudo." He said before swiftly turning and walking away.

Watching in surprise at the Guardian's reactions to his words, Prince Rokudo softly sighed before shaking his head with dismay. "Perhaps sending her there is a mistake." He mumbled quickly going to the palace. 'I should speak with Kakyuu, perhaps my brother. There has to be some other alternative to her current punishment.' He thought, quickly turning to go into the palace once more.

* * *

"Do you have everything ready for transport?" The First Sergeant asked watching the former Lieutenant nod her head. "Enjoy your final leave, we will be reporting back a day early for transport to the vessel for our voyage to Homam." He said watching his warrior nod before she saluted.

"Yes First Sergeant, thank you sir." Usagi said watching the First Sergeant salute then turn and leave the barracks.

Shakily sighing, Usagi turned and looked at her packed bag lying on her bunk. 'I'm probably not coming home.' She sadly thought, tears streaking her cheeks. Quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks, she walked towards the exit of the barracks. Stepping out, she looked up at the late afternoon sky and smiled watching some ships ascend into the skies. "At least I will still get to fly." She mumbled, trying to find the good in her punishment, as she walked to the gates to await Seiya's arrival.

Seeing Usagi waiting for him outside the gates of the base, Seiya smiled as he slowed his motorcycle. Seeing she was no longer wearing the uniform of an officer, he felt his heart drop seeing the defeated look in her eyes as she forced a smile when she saw him approaching. "My beloved." He softly stated, tears shining in his eyes. Stopping his motorcycle, he handed her the white helmet watching her place it on before getting onto the motorcycle. Feeling her tightly embrace him, he swiftly sped forwards heading home.

* * *

Walking into the chateau, Usagi looked around and noticed how quiet it was. "Where is everyone?" She asked watching Seiya shake his head.

"I don't know." Seiya said, knowing the place was eerily quiet.

"Do we have the place to ourselves?" Usagi asked slightly blushing.

"I guess so." Seiya said then softly sighed. "I was really looking forward to Taiki and Yaten making dinner." He grumbled. "Do you want to-" He asked then felt Usagi press her lips against his. Feeling the raw emotion in the kiss, he deepened the kiss trying to match the fiery passion. Blushing as their lips parted he looked at the blonde in surprise. "Odango I-" He said then gasped in surprise as she unzipped her uniform jacket dropping it to the ground. Watching her remove her camisole next, he watched her remove her bra dropping it to the ground. Taking a step back, he felt himself bump into the door as she walked towards him pressing her lips against his once more.

"I need you Seiya." Usagi said as their lips gently parted. "Please don't deny me this time." She tearfully begged. Seeing tears shine in his eyes, she felt him lift her into his arms as he carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

Moaning out in pleasure as their bodies passionately moved as one, Usagi wrapped her legs around him forcing his movements to become more forceful as he went deeper into her. Moaning in pleasure she felt him quicken his movements as her moans of pleasure increased. Feeling his movements soon slow she felt him tiredly collapse atop her, his head resting against her chest. Feeling his tired breaths against her lips as he raised to kiss her, she smiled as their lips slowly parted. "I love you." She said tears streaking her cheeks.

"I love you Odango." Seiya stated, pressing his lips against hers once more. Cupping his hand over her breast he gently ran his other hand down her stomach stopping as he began to explore her. Feeling her back arch under his soft touches, he smiled as a soft moan escaped her lips once more. "You're so intoxicating." He said, chuckling as another moan escaped her lips.

"Seiya." Usagi moaned, as he continued his soft touches resulting in her arousal to intensify more. "Please…" She begged as another moan escaped her lips.

"Please, what?" Seiya teased, seeing the desire in her eyes. "Do you enjoy this." He teased chuckling as another pleasured moan escaped her lips. Feeling himself grow harder at her soft moans, he crushed his lips against hers, using the distraction to join their bodies as one once more.

Feeling his lips crushing against hers, Usagi's moans were quickly muffled by his kisses as they began to make love once again. "Seiya!" She moaned as his thrusts quickened, heightening the sense of pleasure she was experiencing. "Please don't stop!" She begged, as they moved as one trying to match each other's passion.

* * *

**(The Following Morning)**

Waking to the sun's rays shining into the bedroom, Usagi smiled raising and looking around the bedroom. Hearing the sounds of the shower, she smiled as she walked towards the bathroom still nude. Opening the bathroom door, she leaned against the doorway smiling as she could see his silhouette through the shower door. Walking towards the shower, she slid the door open and smiled watching him rinse his hair. Looking over his nude body, she smiled at how his long dark locks spilled around him. Stepping into the shower, she slid the door closed and heard his soft chuckle.

"Did you come back for more?" Seiya teased, watching his fiance blush at his words. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled closer against him as he crushed his lips against hers. Groaning as her hand began to massage his manhood, he could feel himself growing harder as her soft strokes gradually increased.

"Of course I did." Usagi teased back, smiling as he groaned out in pleasure at her soft touches.

"Odango." Seiya groaned out in pleasure, swiftly lifting her and pressing her against the showers wall. Feeling her wrap her arms around his neck, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist as he adjusted himself before gently thrusting into her. Hearing her pleasured moans soon fill the bathroom, he groaned as he quickened his movements as her moans gradually increased with his quickened thrusts.

* * *

Feeling Usagi resting her head against his shoulder, Seiya smiled pulling her closer against him as they watched a movie. "I'm getting hungry, let's go make some lunch." He said, watching her smile then nod her head as she stood with him. Turning the television off, he took her hand into his as they walked towards the kitchen.

Watching Seiya prepare lunch, Usagi smiled as she watched him glance at her and smile back.

"I was thinking we could take a walk on the beach tomorrow morning." Seiya said, smiling as he stirred the sauce he was making.

"I have to leave in the morning." Usagi softly stated, watching Seiya cease his stirring.

"What?" Seiya asked in surprise. "I thought you would be with me the entire weekend." He said tearfully blinking back his unshed tears.

"We are leaving for Homam tomorrow morning." Usagi said tears streaking her cheeks. "I should probably report back tonight." She said watching him shake his head.

"No, you're spending your last night home with me." Seiya sternly stated, walking to where she stood. "I'll drop you off in the morning, please just let us spend this last night together." He pleaded watching her tearfully nod her head. "Thank you." He said, pressing his lips gently against hers.

"You need to get back to the sauce." Usagi teased as their lips parted. Hearing his soft curse, she smiled watching him swiftly turn and rush to the stove. "Is it ruined?"

"No, it's fine." Seiya said chuckling as he adjusted the heat and continued to stir the sauce.

* * *

Eating in silence Usagi softly sighed setting her fork down. "I'm sorry for ruining this weekend. I hesitated whether I should have come home or stayed in the barracks." She said tears shining in her eyes.

"You didn't ruin anything." Seiya stated gently taking her hand into his. "I'm glad you came home." He said, watching her smile up at his words.

"Seiya…" Usagi softly stated her voice wavering. "If I don't come back, I want-" She said then felt him press his lips against hers silencing her words. Deepening the kiss, he heard her soft moan as their lips slowly parted. "You're coming back to me Usagi, do not talk like that." He snapped, watching her tearfully nod her head. "You only have six months then you will be a civilian. As soon as you're home, we're getting married. I want to start our life together as husband and wife." He said watching her tearfully nod once more. "I love you Odango." He said pressing his lips against hers once more.

"I love you my beloved." Usagi said as their lips slowly parted. "I cannot wait to become your wife." She said, watching him tearfully smile at her words.

* * *

Smiling at the soothing sounds of his heartbeat as he slept, Usagi tearfully sighed as she carefully raised from his warm embrace. Quietly getting out of bed, she quickly hurried to get ready knowing she had to leave without any tearful goodbyes.

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror of the hallway, she quickly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Looking down at the letter in her hand, she quietly walked into the dark bedroom setting the letter atop of the pillow where she had been lying next to him. 'I'm sorry, please forgive me for this.' She tearfully thought, watching him stir for a moment in his sleep.

"Odango." Seiya softly stated, not feeling her beside him any longer.

"Shh...I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a drink." Usagi softly stated, tears streaking her cheeks as she lied to him to soothe him back to his slumber.

"Alright." Seiya mumbled in his sleep, as he turned on his side drifting back to sleep.

Feeling tears streak her cheeks as she looked at his sleeping silhouette one final time, Usagi swiftly turned leaving the bedroom one final time. 'I love you Seiya. Please forgive me for this, my beloved.' She sadly thought as she swiftly left to report to the base and start her voyage to Homam.

* * *

Turning in his sleep, Seiya frowned as his arm failed to find his beloved once more. Groggily opening his eyes, he raised in shock realizing the sun was already rising in the early morning sky. "Odango, I'm sorry we overslept, are you getting ready?" He called out, silence only greeting him. "Where are you my beloved?" He asked, raising from the bed. Hearing something crumple under his hand, he felt tears streak his cheeks seeing a letter where she had been lying the night before. "No." He shakily stated, nervously lifting the letter into his shaking hands. Turning the letter over he felt tears streaking his cheeks as he read the letter.

_My Beloved,_

_Please forgive me for this, I wanted to leave remembering how happy we spent our final night together. I could not bring myself to leave you if we were to separate in tears and false hope. I don't know if I will make it back home to you. If I do, I will be looking forward to becoming your wife and you my husband. If I do not return, please know that I have loved you since the moment we shared our first kiss on Earth. I know now that I should have never denied my feelings for you. I love you, and I will never stop loving you my beloved._

_Yours Only,_

_Odango_

"Please no." Seiya tearfully begged, swiftly standing and quickly getting dressed. "I can make it, if I hurry." He desperately stated, seeing he still had enough time before her vessel departed. Lacing his last shoe, he swiftly grabbed his helmet and grabbed for his keys.

Not seeing his keys he frowned swiftly back tracking wondering where he had set them. Not seeing them in his bedroom, he felt himself go into a wild panic. "Where's my damn keys!" He angrily shouted, throwing his helmet across the room in frustration.

* * *

"We need to hurry, she's going to be departing soon." Yaten said, watching his brother nodding his head in agreement. Nearing the gate, he noticed a white sports car parked on the side of the road a distance from the gate.

"That looks like her car." Taiki said glancing back in the rear view mirror. "Why would they park outside the gate?" He asked suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"Perhaps it's someone else's." Yaten said, also getting an uneasy feeling. "He's going to be an emotional mess again until she's back home."

"That's why I wanted to come here, that way we could be here for him after she leaves." Taiki stated, as they entered through the checkpoint of the base.

* * *

Walking towards the group of Warriors awaiting transport, Usagi shakily sighed as she felt her stomach twist with apprehension. Jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and tearfully smiled seeing Raiyu.

"I thought I wasn't going to make it in time." Raiyu breathlessly stated, swiftly embracing his friend. "Please be safe my friend." He said, feeling her tightly embrace him back.

"I will Raiyu." Usagi tearfully said, then smiled seeing his status had changed. "Second Lieutenant." She said saluting him. Watching him salute back, she smiled as he embraced her one final time.

"I still expect an invitation to the wedding." Raiyu teased, watching his friend smile at his words.

"As soon as I'm back in six months, you will be getting one." Usagi said watching him tearfully nod his head. "Goodbye Raiyu." She tearfully stated.

"Goodbye Usa." Raiyu stated, before turning and quietly walking away.

Turning her attention forward once more, Usagi watched as smaller ships began to descend to transport the Warriors to the vessel which would transport to Homam. Watching the smaller ships land, she grabbed then nervously sighed watching the doors lower forming a ramp for them to enter the ship. 'This is it.' She thought, watching the warriors begin to walk towards the ships. Walking forwards with the group, she gasped feeling someone suddenly grab her by the wrist stopping her. Turning she felt tears shine in her eyes seeing Yaten tearfully looking at her.

"Where's Seiya? Why isn't he here Usagi?" Yaten worriedly asked, not understanding why his brother was not seeing his fiance off.

"The keys to my car are still in the ignition." Usagi said, seeing the two look at her in surprise. "I didn't want him here, if I don't return I don't want him having a tearful goodbye as the last memory of us being together." She tearfully stated, as tears streaked her cheeks.

"Usagi don't speak like that. You're coming home to us, you'll see." Taiki stated tears shining in his eyes.

"I threw his keys in the pool before I left this morning. I know he's going to be angry with me, but I did this for him. I wanted to spare him a painful goodbye." Usagi said watching Yaten tearfully chuckle.

"You're so damn stubborn like him." Yaten said tearfully chuckling. "Please be safe Usagi." He said pulling her into his embrace. "We will be here awaiting your arrival in six months." He said watching her tearfully nod her head as she pulled from his embrace.

"Please go home to him." Usagi pleaded, watching them nod their heads. "Tell him I'm sorry for what I did." She said then sadly smiled. "Goodbye Yaten, Taiki." Turning she felt tears streaking her cheeks as she hurried to catch up with her group for transport.

* * *

Hearing the door open Seiya tearfully looked up watching his brothers enter through the door, looking down in defeat, he felt tears streaking his cheeks as he spoke. "I can't find my keys." He bitterly stated. "I have to get to her before she leaves." He desperately stated.

"She's already left Seiya." Taiki gently stated, walking to his brother as he burst into soft heartbroken sobs.

"You did a number on this place." Yaten said seeing the place was torn apart from Seiya searching for his keys. Watching Taiki try to console Seiya, he softly sighed walking to his distressed brother. "She did this for you Seiya." He said, watching Taiki glare up at him as Seiya only became more upset.

"I still don't know where my keys are." Seiya tearfully stated. "If I had found them, I could have made it in time." Seiya said, shakily sighing as he wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"The keys are in the pool." Yaten said chuckling. "I'm sure she figured you wouldn't look there." He said watching his brother tearfully chuckle.

"No, she's right, I never would have checked there." Seiya said, then looked around seeing how much he had torn the place apart as he had desperately looked for his keys that morning. "I just wanted to-"

"She will be home in six months." Yaten sternly interrupted. "Do you have everything ready for the wedding?" He asked watching his brother shake his head at the question. "Have you found a place yet, you can't be living here as a married couple. You're both going to want your privacy." He said watching his brother slightly blush.

"Looks like you have plenty to keep you busy, while she's away." Taiki said, watching his brother tearfully nodding his head.

"We will help you with anything you need." Yaten said, gently touching his brother's shoulder. "Just tell us what you need."

"Thank you." Seiya said tearfully smiling up at his brothers. Getting off the floor, he shakily sighed as he looked at his brothers. "Why did it have to be the pool? The water is so cold in the mornings." He asked, watching them smile at his words.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 4, keep an eye out for Chapter 5! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	6. Chapter 5

**A New World- Part III**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the final part to A New World, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. I hope you've enjoyed the journey, I will try to get Chapter 6 out later today.

**Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)**

* * *

**::::Chapter 5::::**

**(Two Months Later)**

Tiredly yawning Usagi softly sighed as she boredly sat outside her perimeter. She had been assigned to patrol a sector of the Homam border, shortly after arriving on the vessel.

_"This is command, please report your current status."_

Lifting her headset, Usagi swiftly flipped the switch and began her communication to the command station on the vessel. "This is flight member Alpha reporting in. There are no changes in my sector." She said awaiting their confirmation.

_"Transmission received Alpha, report any changes."_

"As you command, Alpha out." Usagi stated then softly sighed as she was sitting in silence once more. 'This is so lonely.' She sadly thought, knowing how much she missed the company of Raiyu and Asa. 'Only three more hours, then I can return to the vessel.' She thought, then sighed out in boredom once more.

* * *

Boarding the vessel, Usagi softly sighed as she parked her ship in the assigned hangar. Completing her inspection checklist for the interior of the ship, she looked through the list confirming all areas of the checklist had passed inspection. Placing her device into the holster, she pressed a button above her watching the hatch unlock then automatically lift. Getting out of her ship, she noticed two of the other pilots in her squad had not yet returned from their patrol. Softly sighing, she removed her device from the holster once more, soon performing the checklist for the inspection of the exterior of her ship. Turning at the sound of a ship boarding the vessel, she smiled watching the pilot assigned next her, soon park and emerge from his ship.

"Alpha I see you made it back unscathed." The older man stated, chuckling in good humor.

"It seems you ran into some trouble Sigma." Usagi teased, motioning to the damage to his exterior.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle." Sigma stated, chuckling. "Those rebels didn't know what hit them." He said patting the side of his ship. "How are you feeling today?" He asked, watching her nervously glance around before she spoke.

"I'm fine, just tired." Usagi said watching him smile and nod his head.

"You shouldn't be here in your condition. You should be home with your-" Sigma stated then grew quiet at her stern look.

"I'm fine really." Usagi said gently laughing. "I have five more months of this then I'm going home." She said then smirked. "I don't want to go home, then I have to come right back to all this fun." She sarcastically remarked, hearing Sigma chuckle at her comment.

"Eventually you're going to be showing." Sigma stated as he removed his device and pulled up his checklist.

"By then, I will be going home." Usagi stubbornly answered back hearing him chuckle once more as he shook his head with exasperation.

"Alright, I will drop it for now." Sigma stated, watching the young woman smile her thanks.

"Thank you Sigma." Usagi said, then gently laughed at the lewd remark he made under his breath.

* * *

Startled awake by the sound of the alarms sounding, Usagi swiftly raised as she quickly placing her flight suit on. Slipping her boots, she quickly laced the boots, standing and rushing out of her room. Running down the hall towards the hangar to their ships, she noticed Sigma breathlessly running beside her before he spoke.

"What's going on Alpha?" Sigma asked, catching up with the young woman. "Damn, I'm getting too old for all this running." He grumbled, as he pushed himself to keep up with the young woman he was running beside.

"Probably an attack." Usagi said, watching another pilot swiftly run past her. "Omega do you know what's happening?"

"Rebel attack, Alpha." Omega stated, watching her nod her head. "Good luck out there!" He called out as he ran to his ship.

"You too!" Usagi called back, as she turned the opposite direction with Sigma running towards their ships. Climbing the small ladder into her ship, Usagi swiftly lowered the hatch and buckled in. Powering up the ship, she placed her headset on then began her transmission. "Alpha reporting in, permission to exit the hangar."

"Permission granted, good luck out there."

Swiftly leaving the hangar, Usagi quickly accelerated the boosters as she exited the large vessel. Seeing a small fleet of Enif Rebels, she flipped the switches above her powering up her weapons system. "This is Alpha, I am pursuing the enemy ships." She called out over the radio. "How many do we have out there? I repeat how many enemy ships?"

"This is Beta, I've counted at least twelve." A masculine voice replied over the radio.

"This is Gamma, I confirm. There are twelve enemy ships." Another masculine voice confirmed.

"Well let's see how many of these bastards we can take out." Sigma stated over the radio.

"I'm up for the challenge." Sigma mused over the radio.

"What are you waiting for, let's get this started." Usagi called out, as they all began to fire on the enemy ships.

"I've got one!" Omega shouted over the radio.

"Mark me down for one!" Sigma chuckled.

"Alright calm down and focus, we still have ten left." Usagi said, focusing on an enemy ship as she was firing her attacks. Watching it try to shake her, she smiled as she continued to pursue the Enif rebel, firing more blasts at the ship. Watching the ship soon explode she laughed as she quickly boasted. "We now have nine enemy ships remaining!" She called out over the radio, then noticed one of her squad members suddenly being approached by two rebel ships.

"Gamma you have two enemy ships approaching you! I am on my way to assist!" Usagi called out, as she swiftly made her way to assist her comrade. Firing at one of the ships, she watched as Gamma struggled to shake the other ship.

"Damn it!" Usagi yelled out, in frustration as she continued to fire on the enemy ship. "Yes! I've got it!" She happily called out, as she began to fire on the second ship that was pursuing Gamma.

"I can't shake it!" Gamma shouted, as he tried to elude the ship firing on him. Yelling out in frustration as his sensors began to go off, he noticed his shield was beginning to fail. "I need them off my ass now! My shield isn't going to hold for much longer!"

"I'm on it Gamma!" Usagi shouted as she continued to fire on the enemy ship.

"I'm on my way to assist." Beta stated as he swiftly went to assist. "Alpha don't let up on the attacks, I will be there shortly." He instructed.

"I'm not, just hurry!" Usagi shouted, as she continued to fire on the enemy ship. Watching the ship explode she sighed in relief as she turned to pursue the remaining enemy ships.

"Thanks Alpha!" Gamma stated over the radio. "That was a clo-"

"Gamma!" Usagi shouted watching in horror as his ship suddenly exploded under new enemy fire. "No!" She angrily screamed, tears filling her eyes. Swiftly pursuing the enemy ship, she felt tears streak her cheeks as she angrily fired onto the enemy ship. "You're not getting away!" She shouted, increasing her boosters to match the speed of the other ship.

"Alpha! Get back here! You're straying too far!" Sigma sternly ordered.

"I've almost got him!" Usagi shouted back, as she began to open fire once more on the rebel ship.

"Alpha your fixing to enter their territory!" Beta angrily warned. "You need to stop your pursuit! We will not be able to assist if you enter their territory!"

"I've almost got the bastard!" Usagi angrily argued, then smiled as the rebel ship exploded just outside its territory. Turning her ship around, she swiftly returned to her squad to help destroy the remaining rebel ships.

* * *

Looking at the empty hangar as she climbed out of her ship, Usagi angrily blinked her tears back as she bitterly looked down. "I should have been quicker." She angrily remarked.

"What were you thinking straying off like that?" Beta angrily demanded, approaching the young woman. Roughly shoving her back against her ship, he watched her look at him in surprise. "We fight as one, we do not stray off like that! That compromises not only yourself, but the entire squad." He angrily sneered.

"I wasn't going to let them get away after what they did to Gamma!" Usagi shouted, watching the warrior scoff at her words.

"I understand you're new here, but you need to learn something real fast Alpha." Beta sneered angrily looking at the young woman. "We are a replaceable unit. Do you know how many Alphas there have been before you?" Beta sneered. "There will be a replacement for Gamma soon. Just as there will be a replacement for you, if you do not stay more focused on the mission. Do you understand Alpha?"

"Yes." Usagi stated, tears shining in her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry, that is an insult to the dead! If you want to honor his death, then you stay alive to keep fighting another day." Beta angrily stated glaring down at her. "We will honor Gamma tonight with a toast." He said watching her nod her head. "Complete your checklist, then get some rest while you can. We will be out there soon for our perimeter checks."

"Yes sir." Usagi said, watching her squad leader angrily walk away.

* * *

**(Three Months Later)**

"Your uniform is starting to get snug." Sigma smirked, noticing the young woman was soon going to have trouble concealing her ever-growing belly.

"I suppose you should lend me one of your jackets then, Sigma." Usagi said hearing him chuckle at her words. "It would only be the right thing to do." She teased.

"You're not that far along yet, my jacket would be far too large on you right now." Sigma chuckled patting his large belly with amusement. "Perhaps when you're showing more, then I will let you have one of my jackets." He said watching her smile up at him.

"I'll make sure you keep your word." Usagi said watching him smile before chuckling. "How do you stay so happy in such a hellish place?" She asked, watching him smile at her words.

"My dear, I have done things I am not proud of." Sigma said smiling at the young woman. "I have always been assigned the assignments that no one would dare consider volunteering for." He said watching her look at him in surprise.

"Is that why you're here?" Usagi softly asked. "Did you volunteer to come here?"

"Yes, someone had to fight for the cause." Sigma said watching her smile at him.

"I'm honored to be fighting alongside you Sigma." Usagi said watching him smile at her words.

"The honor is mine, I don't understand why you're here Alpha? You're one of the most pure hearted warriors I've ever met. You don't belong in such a dark place as this." Sigma said watching her smile at his words. "Why are you here?"

"Punishment." Usagi softly stated, watching him look at her in surprise.

"What could you have possibly done to be sentenced such a harsh punishment?" Sigma asked in shock.

"I broke protocol during transport of a royal, our ship was being attacked and my Captain was hesitating on making the right decisions, so I took over and was able to get us transported to our location safely." Usagi said then jumped as Sigma roared with laughter.

"You're kidding right!" Sigma asked, then quickly grew silent. "That's it, that's all you did?" He asked, watching her sadly nod. "Damn, they've gotten harsher on their punishments." He mumbled, then rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry this happened to you Alpha, especially in your situation." He said watching her rest her hand on her round belly.

"Don't be sorry." Usagi said, tearfully looking up at Sigma as she forced a smile. "I never would have met you if I didn't get assigned here." She said watching him smile at her words. "I-" She said then jumped hearing Beta speak.

"Alpha have you completed your checklist?" Beta sternly asked, watching the young woman abruptly turn and look at him.

"Almost Beta." Usagi said quickly turning her back to him as she tried to adjust her jacket tight jacket.

Noticing Alpha trying to adjust her jacket, Beta shook his head in slight annoyance before speaking. "I need you to submit for a larger jacket Alpha." He said watching her turn and look at him once more. "If you wish to remain on this fleet you need to hide this better." Beta snapped motioning to her belly. Watching Alpha nod her head, he glanced over at Sigma who was trying to stifle his laughter as he worked on his inspection. "Do we have an understanding?" He sternly asked.

"Yes Beta." Usagi said watching him quietly nod before walking away. Smirking as she continued her list, she glanced over at Beta grateful he was willing to allow her to stay on the squad.

* * *

**(Meanwhile on Kinmoku)**

"I don't know what colors the cake should be." Seiya said as he flipped through the small brochure with frustration. "What if she doesn't like what I pick out?" He said sighing out in frustration before tossing the brochure across the table. "I wish I could talk to her about these things."

"Why don't you just ask Makoto to make the cake?" Yaten suggested, watching Seiya quickly stand.

"That's a good idea." Seiya said, happily smiling at the suggestion as he quickly stood. "Thanks Yaten, she will know what Odango likes." He called, out swiftly rushing out of the dining room.

"He is stressing himself out over a cake." Yaten said, shaking his head with disbelief as he chuckled. Softly sighing, he glanced at Taiki who was boredly sitting at the table. "I wish he could talk to her." He said watching Taiki glance up at him. "Hearing her voice would probably ease some of these worries and stressors." He said, watching Taiki nod in agreement before he spoke.

"Two months will be here soon enough." Taiki said, turning the page in one of the wedding venue magazines Seiya had brought home. "How did we get stuck helping him with this? There are eight women in this house who would be better at helping him with this."

"He wants us to help." Yaten said, chuckling with amusement of his brother's comment. "At least he's finally working on getting this done. He could still be moping around in self pity like he was two months ago." He said watching Taiki quietly nod.

"He was starting to worry me." Taiki gently stated, watching Yaten nod in agreement.

"Me too." Yaten softly stated, then lifted one of the magazines. Looking at the bride on the cover of the magazine, he smiled glancing up at Taiki. "What about Usagi's dress?"

"I didn't even think about that." Taiki said then gently chuckled with amusement. "He's going to lose his mind on that one." He said as they both laughed at their brothers misfortune.

* * *

Walking through the kitchen, Seiya smiled glancing out the window seeing Makoto and Rei lounging at the pool. Stepping out through the side door, he watched the two look over at him as he walked forwards.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Rei teased, knowing the young man had been stressing himself out the past two months trying to get everything ready for his bride-to-be's return.

"I've never been so stressed in my life." Seiya said chuckling, watching the two young women laugh at his comment.

"Do you need help with something?" Makoto asked, watching the young man grow nervous.

"Actually I was hoping you would make the cake. You know what Odango likes, and I know you would-" Seiya said, then blushed as Makoto excitedly embraced him. "Is that a yes?" He asked, hearing her excitedly answer.

"Of course I will make the cake!" Makoto excitedly stated. "I'm going to make a three tier, no a four tier cake." She excitedly stated, as she quickly walked to the house excitedly spouting out her ideas.

"Where are you going Mako-chan?" Rei asked, watching her friend glance over her shoulder.

"I have to start sketching my ideas." Makoto called out over her shoulder, watching Rei smile and nod her head. "I'll be back out after I finish my sketches." She said then excitedly entered their home.

Playfully glaring up at Seiya, she smiled up at him before speaking. "You just made me lose my company." Rei said patting the empty chair next to her that Makoto had just been sitting in. "Have a seat and relax for a little bit." She said smiling as Seiya gladly dropped down into the chair sighing out in frustration. "You're not going to be doing you or Usagi any good, if you're too stressed to enjoy your own wedding." She teased, watching him look at her as he smiled nodding his head in silent agreement.

"I can see why the bride's take care of everything, there's so much attention to detail." Seiya said looking up at the afternoon sky. "I feel bad that Odango can't have any part of the planning." He said sadly smiling, as tears shone in his eyes.

"She is going to be ecstatic about everything you have already planned for the wedding." Rei said, noticing he was starting to slip back into his depression. Slyly smiling, she knew how to quickly bring him out of his despair. "So, when are you two planning on starting a family?" She curiously asked, watching Seiya deeply blush at her question.

"I don't know, perhaps in a couple more years." Seiya said nervously chuckling. "I don't even know if we can have children." He said blushing more. "I have two forms, male and female." He said suddenly nervous at the thought of not being able to provide Usagi a family.

"But you've remained in this form since we've been here." Rei said, watching him silently nod his head at her comment.

"I don't know, I guess time will tell us." Seiya said, then softly sighed looking up at the young woman. "You're still officiating the wedding, aren't you?"

"Of course I am Seiya." Rei said smiling at how nervous he was being. "I wouldn't miss out on this opportunity." She said smiling. "What all do you have left?"

"The dress and my tux." Seiya said watching Rei smile.

"You're getting married on the beach. Get something that will be free flowing, that way it will not be constricting." Rei suggested watching him nod his head at her suggestion. "Whatever you choose, I know she will love it." She said gently resting her hand atop his hand. "Stop stressing, Seiya, she's going to be happy with everything."

"I just want everything to be perfect for her." Seiya said, smiling as he looked up at the afternoon sky once more happily smiling. "She's going to be home in two months, then we can finally start our life together."

"She's going to be so ecstatic over everything you have chosen for the wedding." Rei said, then smiled as she stood and stretched. "I need to go study for my final exams." She said, watching Seiya smile and nod his head. "Usagi is lucky to have you Seiya, I wish nothing but happiness for you two." She said, smiling at her friend before she walked towards the side entrance.

* * *

**(:::Homam Territory::One Week Later::)**

"You need to complete your checklist." Usagi said watching with irritation as Gammas replacement nervously looked around. "Right here." She snapped holding up her own device. "The checklist is on your device Gamma."

"I- I'm sorry Usagi, Ii-" The young woman nervously stammered, then jumped when the blonde interrupted her.

"We do not go by first names here, go by your code name." Usagi snapped, glaring at the nervous brunette. "You are Gamma now, I am Alpha." She said, then motioned to her device. "Get started on your checklist." She sternly ordered.

"Yes Alpha." Gamma nervously stated, as she swiftly pulled up her checklist.

"Where are you from Gamma?" Usagi curiously asked, watching the young woman quickly look up at her.

"Scheat." Gamma quickly answered, watching the blonde silently nod her head. "Where are you from Usagi, I mean Alpha?" She asked quickly correcting herself.

"Kinmoku." Usagi said, watching her look at her in surprise. "I'm a long way from home Gamma, and I plan on going back." She sternly said, then noticed Beta enter the hangar. "Get busy Gamma, you need to prove your worthy of this squad." She said, as she submitted her completed checklist.

"Yes Alpha." Gamma stated, as she quickly began her inspections checklist. Watching the blonde walking away, she shakily sighed as tears shone in her eyes. 'I want to go home.' She bitterly thought.

"Alpha where are you going?" Beta demanded, watching the warrior turn and look at him.

"I've completed my checklist and perimeter check, I'm done for now." Usagi said watching Beta shake his head. "There's been a distress call in your sector. I need you to check it out and report back."

"Yes Beta." Usagi said, then gasped feeling him roughly grab her by the wrist.

"You have two months, don't screw this up. You'll be going home soon." Beta said smiling, when she smirked at his words.

"I've made it this long haven't I?" Usagi scoffed, feeling him release her wrist. Quickly going to her ship, she climbed the ladder and lowered the hatch like she had so many times before. Swiftly leaving the hangar, she increased the boosters as she blasted towards her sector. Placing her headset on, she flipped a switch. "This is Alpha, I am requesting coordinates for the distress call."

_"Coordinates are being sent now."_

"Coordinates received, I will report back as soon as I arrive at the destination." Usagi said, increasing the boosters.

* * *

**(:::Three Days Earlier:::Kinmoku:::)**

"Sir you needed to see me?" Raiyu asked as he entered the Commander's office.

"Yes, I need you to complete a full review of the ship. The King will soon be leaving for Matar for the birth of his nephew." Commander Sorran stated, watching Raiyu nod his head.

"Will there be any Guardians escorting the King?" Raiyu curiously asked.

"No, the King wants his Guardians here protecting the Queen while she is with child." Commander Sorran stated, watching Raiyu nod his head once more. "That will be all Second Lieutenant."

"Yes sir." Raiyu stated before saluting. Walking out of the office, he softly sighed wondering why the Commander had not called for Asa to be briefed. Stepping outside, he glanced up at the afternoon sky sadly smiling. "Are you alright Usa?" He worriedly asked, then turned his attention forward as he walked the direction of their ship. 'I wish you could be with us on this assignment, it's not the same without you here.' He glumly thought.

Noticing Raiyu approaching, Asa stood as she submitted her completed checklist. "What did the Commander want?" She curiously asked.

"We're going on an assignment soon. The King is returning to Matar for the birth of his nephew." Raiyu said noticing Asa nervously nodding her head. "We'll be fine, we were fine the last time we went." He said knowing if it had not been for Usagi's quick thinking, things could have ended badly.

"I know, I'm not worried." Asa snapped quickly placing her device into her holster. "I'm going to go do a thorough inspection of the cockpit, I want to make sure everything is in working order before our trip. I want you to do the same for the weapons system." She ordered.

"Yes Captain." Raiyu said watching Asa nod her head, before silently turning and boarding the ship.

* * *

**(Meanwhile on Kinmoku)**

"Is there any sign of their ship?" Commander Sorran demanded, looking down at his Communications Officer.

"No sir, we have not received any other calls since the distress signal was sent." The Communications Officer grimly stated, watching his Commander anger more at the news.

"Where was the distress call sent from?" Seiya asked, watching the Officer pull up the ships last log.

"This is just an estimate, but they are somewhere between Markab and Homam." The Communication Officer said watching the Guardian silently nod his head at the information.

"Why did she go so far off course?" Commander Sorran angrily snapped, pounding his fist against the desk. "Any capable Captain knows you do not go past the Markab territories, Homam is dangerous territory to be in right now."

"Who is escorting the King?" Seiya asked, watching Commander Sorran angrily look at him.

"Captain Asa and Lieutenant Raiyu." Commander Sorran stated, then sighed out with frustration. "Perhaps I was wrong sending away the Lieutenant, it seems she was right about the Captain. Asa clearly doesn't know how to properly execute hostile situations." He said sighing out in frustration.

"Have you contacted any nearby fleets for assistance?" Seiya asked, looking up at the Commander. "We need to know if the King has been injured, or worse." He grimly said, watching Commander Sorran angrily look at him. "I've contacted the Homam fleet, they sent out a squad pilot to respond to the distress call until more help arrives. Their squads are trained to handle any hostile situation."

"I want to speak with the pilot as soon as everything is done." Seiya sternly said, watching Commander Sorran nod his head.

* * *

"This is Alpha, I have reached the coordinates location. There is a Star Fleet ship present, I am initializing a scan now for life." Usagi said as she waited for the scans results.

_"Alpha, we have received reports of rebel forces near your location."_

"Copy that. I will keep an eye out for enemy engagement." Usagi said as she looked down at the scans results. "There are three life signs aboard, two are strong and one is weak. Medical attention will be requested for the occupants."

_"Message received on life sign status. We have just been informed that a royal is aboard the ship. Protect the ship until more reinforcements arrive."_

"Copy that, I will engage with any hostiles." Usagi said as she flipped the switch engaging her weapons system. Glancing down at her radar, she was shocked to see six bleeps quickly advancing. "I have six enemy ships approaching. I will need reinforcements, I repeat, I will need reinforcements."

_"Request has been received, ETA for reinforcements is an hour."_

"Damn it!" Usagi angrily cursed, looking down at the radar. Studying the screen she assessed the screen trying to figure out which ships to attack first. Deciding her plan of attack, she gently touched her rounded stomach as she took a shaky breath. "I can't waste any time." She determinedly stated, before blasting forward to attack the enemy head on. 'I won't let anything happen to you my little one.' She thought with determination.

* * *

Cradling his injured arm against him, King Rokudo watched in awe from the small window as the lone ship swiftly advanced towards the enemy ships. "Have they lost their damn mind?" He asked with shock. "They'll be killed facing the rebels head on!"

Looking out the window at what the King was watching, Raiyu looked in shock as the fighter ship began to fire at the six advancing rebel ships. "What are they doing?" He asked with shock. "They can't possibly take on six rebel ships on their own."

"We better hope they know what they're doing, right now they are our only hope against the rebel fighters." King Rokudo stated, looking away from the window as the intense fight took place. "I can't watch this." He said nervously sighing.

Watching the ship turn in time to avoid the onslaught of attacks, Raiyu watched in awe as the lone ship managed to take out two enemy ships. "That ship is from the Homam territory." He said recognizing the symbol of the special forces. "They are trained to fight alone like this. If they fall in battle, it's a great honor." He said tears shining in his eyes. "My best friend is out there in the Homam territory fighting. The Council thought sending her there would make an example out of her." He said angrily clenching his fists.

"The Lieutenant, the one who was responsible for me getting to Kinmoku safely." King Rokudo asked, seeing the Lieutenant look at him in surprise.

"Yes, she has two months left then she will finally be home." Raiyu said, then could hear the faint sounds of beeping from the Communication Systems receiving a notification. Swiftly running towards the cockpit he pushed the door open and placed the headset on. "This is Lieutenant Raiyu, wh-" He said then gasped hearing a familiar voice.

"This is Alpha, I need to know if you are able to activate your shield, over." Usagi swiftly asked interrupting her friend. "I repeat, can you activate your shields, over!"

"Yes, we can still activate the shields." Raiyu stated as he made his way to the station. "Is that you?" He tearfully asked.

"I need you to stay focused." Usagi demanded, cursing as she felt the enemy firing their attacks at her. Watching her shields power beginning to drop, she angrily grabbed onto the control wheel lifting the ship straight up then allowing it to nose dive as she soon maneuvered herself behind the enemy ships. Firing on the ships, she sighed in relief as one exploded. 'Three left.' She thought, as she turned her focus back onto the Star Phoenix. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, what do you need me to do?" Raiyu asked swiftly going to his station.

"What percentage is your shields?" Usagi asked, waiting for a reply.

"The shields are at seventy percent." Raiyu stated, awaiting his orders.

"I need you to fire some blasts at these rebel ships, cause a distraction so I can finish them off." Usagi ordered. "Can you do that for me?"

"Anything for you." Raiyu stated, as he swiftly activated the weapons. "I have enough power for two blasts." He said awaiting her command.

"Fire at will." Usagi commanded, as she swiftly turned moving out of the way so Raiyu could blast at the final three ships. Noticing one of the rebel ships following her, she accelerated her speed trying to get some distance from them. Hearing an explosion, she smiled seeing Raiyu managed to hit one of the rebel ships. "I'll be there shortly." She said, as she swiftly turned her ship and followed the one had been following her only moments before. Releasing her attack, she watched the ship in front of her turn a hard right. "Damn." She cursed, then focused on attacking the ship closest to the Star Phoenix. Firing her attacks, she screamed out in pain feeling her head strike against the controls as her ship took a direct hit from the other ship. Seeing her shield percentage flash critical, she felt tears filling her eyes. "Raiyu it's been an honor knowing you my friend." She tearfully stated, then swiftly ended the transmission.

"Usa?" Raiyu asked tears streaking his cheeks. "Do you copy, I repeat do you copy? Usagi!" He heartbrokenly shouted. Ripping the headset off his head, he angrily threw it down and swiftly activated his weapons station. "My friend is out there! I'm not going to sit here and watch her die in front of me." He angrily said watching the King look out the window.

"You need to hurry, they are both advancing on her. " King Rokudo grimly stated, looking at the young man. "Do what you need to do."

"Yes sire." Raiyu stated, as he locked in on one of the ships. "Weapons firing now!" He shouted, watching the attack strike one of the rebel ships destroying it. "I'm powering down the shield so I can get the last one destroyed." He said, watching the King silently nod his head.

Trying to avoid the final ship, Usagi could feel her apprehension increase as the sensors began to alert her that her ship was in critical condition. "This is Alpha, I am requesting the ETA of the reinforcements. My shield percentage is critical. There is one enemy vessel I am trying to shake." She said as she attempted a hard left. Seeing the rebel ship copy her actions, she soon heard a familiar voice speak.

"This is Beta, I need you to make a sharp right turn Alpha."

"Copy that." Usagi said, as she swiftly made a sharp right turn and shakily sighed as she watched the rebel vessel suddenly explode. Feeling tears streak her cheeks, she shakily sighed trying to control her emotions. "What are my orders Beta?"

"Return to the hangar, I will catch up once the rescue team arrives." Beta commanded, then sternly spoke. "Safe passage to home base Alpha."

"As you command, Alpha out." Usagi said, then swiftly removed the headset throwing it down. Feeling a sudden sob escaping her lips, as her adrenaline was dropping, she bitterly cried knowing she had almost been killed.

Watching his friends ship swiftly fly off the opposite direction towards the Homam territory, Raiyu swiftly stood and grabbed the headset from the floor. "Usa? Usa, are you there? Please talk to me." He desperately begged.

"This is Beta, I will remain as your escort until the rescue division arrives." He sternly stated to the masculine voice over the headset. "Please discontinue any further transmissions." He sternly instructed.

"Will you tell her thank you." Raiyu shakily asked, his voice wavering. "Please." He tearfully begged.

"Beta out." He said swiftly stated, before abruptly ending the transmission with the Royal ship.

Feeling tears streak his cheeks, Raiyu shakily sighed as he angrily walked to the cockpit. Seeing Asa was still unconscious, he gently lifted her from the seat and carried her from the cockpit. Lying her down, he watched her stir slightly as she groaned out in pain. "Asa we're safe, help is on the way."

Softly sighing Beta looked at the royal ship and knew that they were lucky to still be alive. 'I need to have her promoted, she has the capabilities of a great leader.' He thought, then swiftly changed frequency. "This is Beta, requesting to speak with the Commander."

* * *

Raising the hatch, Usagi shakily sighed, as she stared down at the controls. Looking down at her hands, she could see they were still shaking from the close brush with death. Unbuckling from her seat, she shakily stood the adrenaline already abandoning her.

Climbing down from the ladder, she watched Sigma quickly walking towards her. Leaning over she quickly emptied the contents of her stomach, as she weakly collapsed to her knees. Clutching her throbbing head, she groaned out in pain as she abruptly collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

"Gamma go get a medic!" Sigma quickly commanded, watching the pilot swiftly turn and run from the hangar. "Alpha? Alpha can you hear me?" He asked, gently turning her over onto her back. Seeing blood running down her face, he softly sighed suspecting the young woman had a concussion. "You fought bravely out there." He gently stated, taking her hand into his. "You're going to be alright, you're going to be returning home soon, you have to be strong for this baby." He sternly stated.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 5, keep an eye out for Chapter 6! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	7. Chapter 6

**A New World- Part III**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the final part to A New World, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. I hope you've enjoyed the journey, it's almost over, I will try to get the Epilogue out later today.

**Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)**

* * *

**:::Chapter 6:::**

**(Three Days Later)**

"Sir, I'm still capable of flying." Usagi argued, watching the Commander sternly looking at her. "I have been cleared to fly, my concussion is better."

"Why did you not report your pregnancy?" The Commander angrily asked, seeing her surprised look at his question. "You are a liability being here Alpha." He said then turned his attention towards the young man standing beside her. "Did you know she was pregnant Beta?" He angrily asked.

"He didn't know, I kept it from him." Usagi quickly answered in the place of Beta. "I-" She said then was abruptly interrupted by Beta.

"Yes, I knew Commander." Beta said glaring over at the young woman.

"Why did you not report her?" The Commander angrily demanded.

"She's one of my best pilots out there." Beta bluntly stated. "Our numbers of casualties have dropped since she arrived, she's been good for the morale sir."

"You have less than two months of service left Alpha. You've already endured most of your time here pregnant." He said shaking his head while sighing in frustration. "This will be your choice." He said sternly looking up at her. "Do you wish to go home and finish your pregnancy then return? Or-"

"I'm not going anywhere, sir." Usagi abruptly interrupted her Commander. "This fleet is where I was meant to be. I want to stay and fight, sir." She said watching him silently nod his head.

"So be it." The Commander stated, looking at the young woman. "You are dismissed Alpha." He said saluting.

"Thank you sir." Usagi said saluting, then swiftly turned leaving the room. Noticing Beta was staying behind, she glanced back and noticed him glance back at her before the door shut.

Turning his attention to Beta, the Commander softly sighed before speaking. "I have considered what we discussed Beta. I agree, I think she would make an excellent replacement for you. You will be leaving at the end of the week. My only concern is, will she be ready?"

"She's already is." Beta sternly stated, watching the Commander slide forward a set of gold bars.

"Go present her with her promotion then, she will be the new Flight Commander of the Special Forces Squad. Thank you for your service Flight Commander Beta." The Commander stated, watching Beta salute.

"Thank you sir." Beta stated, saluting. Removing the gold bars from the desk, he smirked as he turned quietly leaving the office to present Alpha her new rank.

* * *

Walking down the hall to her quarters, Usagi gasped as she was roughly shoved against the wall.

"Do not ever speak for me Alpha." Beta sternly stated, watching her quickly nod her head. Releasing his grip on her, he smirked looking at her. "Why did you choose to stay? You must want to die here." He jeered.

"It's my duty to fight." Usagi said, then noticed him reaching into his pocket.

"My time has been served, I'm returning home to Matar by the end of the week." Beta stated, smiling at the thought of returning to his family. "You are now the Flight Commander of the Special Forces Squad." He said, watching her look at him in shock as he pinned the double gold bars to the collar of her uniform."

Standing in shock for a moment, Usagi quickly saluted her Flight Commander. "I won't fail you Beta." Usagi said watching him salute her back.

"I know you won't Alpha." Beta said chuckling. "Take care of them like you already do. Don't forget that you are a strong warrior capable of so much." He sternly stated, watching Alpha nod her head and smile.

"Thank you Beta, it has been an honor to serve with you." Usagi said, watching him nod before turning and walking the opposite direction. Reaching up, she gently brushed her fingers against the gold bars on the collar of her uniform. "I'm the Flight Commander." She softly whispered tears shining in hers, knowing she had surpassed the rank of Captain she had always desired. Continuing to her quarters, she knew she had to prove to both Beta and her Commander that she was capable of the high honor bestowed on her.

* * *

Gently rubbing her stomach at the forceful kicks, Usagi softly sighed glaring down at her round belly. "What are you doing in there?" She snapped, then smiled as the kicks ceased for a brief moment.

"Is the baby active today?" Sigma asked, chuckling with amusement as his Flight Commander gave him a look.

"Always." Usagi sighed in annoyance, knowing it was becoming more difficult for her to sit for the long duration of her patrols.

"What are the orders for today?" Sigma asked, watching Alpha shrug before she spoke.

"Nothing new to report, just continue your regular duties." Usagi commanded, watching the man nod his head before returning to continue his inspection. Wincing at a sharp sudden kick, she sighed in frustration, knowing the kicking and movements were becoming endless. "Do you not rest?" She grumbled as she began her inspection.

* * *

**(One Month Later)**

"Is it true Alpha?" Gamma curiously asked, happily running to her Flight Commander.

"Is what true?" Usagi asked, glaring at Gamma with annoyance.

"That the Enif King has joined the Council?" Gamma excitedly asked.

"How would I know, I'm not on the Council." Usagi scoffed, as she continued to perform her inspection of the exterior of her ship. "Finish your inspection Gamma, your patrol is about to begin." She commanded.

"Yes Alpha, I'm sorry." Gamma quickly stated, as she quickly turned to return to her ship to complete her inspection.

"Why are you so hard on her?" Sigma asked, chuckling as he looked over at his Flight Commander.

"She has potential Sigma, but she's still weak." Usagi said, glancing up from her list. "Weakness can cost lives."

"Perhaps, it's because she reminds you of who you once were." Sigma asked, then laughed as Alpha angrily looked up at him. "Alright, I'm not saying anything more." He said chuckling as he turned his back to continue his inspection of his ships exterior.

Resting her hand on her rounded belly, Usagi smiled when feeling a small thump as the baby kicked. 'You're so strong my little one.' She happily thought, knowing the baby had reached a point to where the kicking was not as forceful as the month prior. "You must be running out of room in there." She mumbled gently laughing to herself, then abruptly turned when hearing the doors open.

Surprised to see the ships commander enter the ships hangar, Usagi quickly placed her device into her holster before calling out the attention of her squad. "Attention! Officer on hand." She called out, watching her fleet swiftly form a line and stand at attention. Quickly going to his side, she saluted as he saluted back. "Sir, we were not expecting an inspection."

"I came with some good news Flight Commander." The Commander stated, looking amongst the group of Warriors before him. "We are no longer needed in the Homam territory. The Enif King has joined the Council, their own military forces will be taking care of any remaining Rebel forces before they are integrated into the Star Fleet." He said, watching the squad look at him in shock. "All enlisted Warriors will be reporting to their Commanding Officer to receive their Discharge Orders. "The Enlisted Warriors will be returning to your planets and remain as inactive duty until you are needed once more. You have all fought valiantly, you should feel honored for what you have done for this realm. Once all the enlisted has been discharged, the Officers will then be discharged returning home." He said, then saluted the group of Warriors. Watching them salute back, he quietly turned and exited the hangar.

"When are we leaving Alpha?" Gamma excitedly asked watching her Flight Commander removing her device to look over the discharge orders.

"Two weeks." Usagi said smiling up at her squad. "You will all be going home in two weeks."

"This is so exciting!" Gamma happily stated. "I can finally see my parents again." She said happy tears streaking her cheeks.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Alpha watched Sigma smile down at her. "You'll be going home soon my friend."

"When will you be going home?" Sigma worriedly asked watching his Flight Commander shake her head.

"There isn't any information about the Officer's discharge yet." Usagi said then forced a smile. "I've waited this long Sigma, I can wait a little longer." She said watching Sigma smile and chuckle at her words.

"I wish you the best Alpha." Sigma said watching the young woman smile up at him.

"I wish you the same Sigma." Usagi said, embracing him. "You've helped me keep my hope during my time here."

* * *

**(Two Weeks Later)**

"She should be home by the end of the week." Seiya excitedly stated, as he quickly pulled up the list of enlisted Warriors returning to Kinmoku. Going through the list he felt his smile quickly drop as he quickly went through the list of names once more. "I don't understand." He said suddenly panicked.

"What's wrong?" Taiki worriedly asked, noticing his brother's cheery mood had suddenly dropped.

"Her name isn't on the list." Seiya said, tears shining in his eyes as his brother took the device from him. "Could- could something have happened?" He asked his stomach nervously twisting with apprehension.

"I'm sure you just overlooked it." Taiki quickly stated seeing how distressed his brother was quickly becoming. Going through the list a second time, he frowned as well when not seeing Usagi's name amongst the group returning. "Perhaps it's just a mistake." He said, then quickly accessed a different list. "Unless." He said, while scrolling through a new list.

"Unless what?" Yaten asked, then watched Taiki look at the screen in surprise as he looked up at them with a smile on his face. "What is it Taiki?" He quickly asked, seeing Seiya looking up with concern.

"She's an officer again, she was appointed the title of Flight Commander." Taiki said watching his two brothers look at him in surprise. "That explains why she didn't return home last month, you have to remain an officer for three months in order to keep your status." He said sighing in relief that nothing had happened to their friend.

"She's a Flight Commander?" Yaten asked in surprise, then smiled as he looked over at Seiya smiling. "You know what that means Seiya?" He asked, seeing his brother was still clueless. "Seiya, she's going to be able to station anywhere she wants with this rank." He said smiling when his brother happily looked up at him. "She can finally stay home on Kinmoku."

"Wh- When are the Officers being transferred out?" Seiya tearfully asked, watching his brother look at the further details.

"Another week." Taiki said watching Seiya sadly nod, as tears streaked his cheeks.

"It's just another week Seiya, it could be a lot longer than that." Yaten said, trying to calm his brother. Watching his brother anger at his words instead, he watched Seiya clench his fists before angrily glaring at him as he spoke.

"It's almost been eight months Yaten!" Seiya angrily stated, she was supposed to come back after six months." He angrily stated. "This isn't fair, we can't get a break. Every time I think I'm going to get her back, something happens to where she's taken from me even longer."

"At least she's coming home." Yaten snapped glaring at his brother for his selfish remark. "I'm sure there are pilots from her squad who are not coming home." He said, watching his brother sadly sigh then nod his.

"Come on, we need to report to the Queen." Taiki said gently touching his brother's shoulder. "She's coming home, we'll see her soon. Then you two can finally be together and start your life, like you've wanted."

* * *

**(One Week Later)**

Looking down at the crowd of people as they descended onto the base, Usagi happily smiled rubbing her round belly. 'We're finally home.' She happily thought, then nervously sighed knowing her pregnancy was going to shock Seiya. 'I hope he doesn't become angry with me.' She worriedly thought, then snapped from her thoughts as an officer seated near her spoke.

"Commander."

Looking up at the Officer, Usagi smiled seeing a Lieutenant had addressed her as he politely motioned to her pregnant belly.

"How far along are you?" The Lieutenant curiously asked.

"Almost eight months." Usagi said, watching him smile and nod his head.

"What sector are you returning from?" The Lieutenant asked, watching her smile as she briefly glanced out the window before looking at him once more.

"I was assigned to the Homam Special Forces Fleet." Usagi said watching him look at her in shock. "I've been there for nearly eight months."

"Were you a pilot?" The Lieutenant asked, watching in shock as she nodded her head at his question

"Yes." Usagi said turning her attention out the window once more.

"You still fought through your pregnancy?" The Lieutenant said seeing her smile before nodding her head once more.

"I was doing my duty." Usagi said watching him shake his head in disbelief before he spoke.

"Thank you for your duty Commander, your squad helped save countless lives." The Lieutenant said as the ship gently landed. Saluting her, he watched her salute back before he quietly stood gathering his bags to depart the ship.

Smiling as the ship gently landed, Usagi watched the doors open moments later the Lieutenant quietly stepping off the ship with others in search of their family and friends who were anxiously awaiting their arrival. Watching as other Officers around her stood and exited the ship, she remained in her seat nervously looking out the window at the large crowd outside the ship.

Feeling the baby kick, Usagi smiled knowing it was almost like the baby was urging her to stand and continue forward. Nervously standing she softly exhaled as she lifted her bag and placed it on her shoulder. Walking down the ramp she shielded her eyes from the bright afternoon sun as she looked out at the crowd of people before her. Walking down the ramp she walked through the large crowd of people, aimlessly looking around for her beloved.

* * *

"I don't see her." Yaten said, looking at the many faces of officers amongst the crowd as they were reunited with their families.

"There!" Taiki called out, spotting her golden blonde hair as she weaved through the crowd trying to get through.

"I see her." Seiya happily said, tears shining in his eyes as he swiftly began to push his way through the crowd. "Odango!" He called out, watching her swiftly turn at his voice. Seeing her quickly walking his direction, he smiled as he managed to step through the crowd and watched as she stepped through at the same time. Gasping at the sight of her enlarged belly, he felt tears streak his cheeks as he shakily reached out resting his hand against her belly. "You're-" He gasped looking at her in shock.

"Pregnant." Usagi said, watching tears begin to streak his cheeks. "Surprise." She teased, hearing his tearful chuckle. "You're not mad, are you?" She worriedly asked, then felt him crush his lips against hers. Kissing him back with the same fiery passion, Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling as her round belly prevented her from moving any closer into his embrace. Feeling their lips slowly part, she felt him gently caress her cheek as he lovingly looked into her eyes.

"We're having a baby." Seiya tearfully stated, gently laughing as he happily embraced her once more.

"You're pregnant!" Yaten gasped as he and Taiki finally reached the happy couple. "Well I know what you two were up to that last weekend together." He teased, watching the couple blush a deep red at his words. "Welcome home Usagi." He said happily embracing her.

"It's good to be home." Usagi said, as she watched Yaten rest his hand on her belly.

"Am I having a niece or nephew?" Yaten excitedly asked, then chuckled feeling a small thump against his hand at the question. Gently chuckling, he happily looked up at Usagi and noticed her shaking her head before she spoke.

"I don't know Yaten, I've been busy fighting and leading my squad. I was hospitalized only once for a concussion, I returned to my duties shortly after I was discharged for the concussion." Usagi said watching the three look at her with shock.

"What?" Usagi asked, gently laughing at their stunned looks.

"You were out there fighting like this?" Seiya tearfully asked, resting his hand against her round belly. Feeling a small thump, he blinked his happy tears back as he gently chuckled at the forceful thump against his hand. "Why?" He asked, looking at her. "Why would they allow this?"

"I had my duties Seiya. The enemy wasn't going to stop their attacks, because I'm pregnant." Usagi said, seeing Seiya shakily sigh reluctantly nodding before he gently took her hand into his.

"Let's go home." Seiya said, watching her smile as she tearfully nodded her head.

* * *

Not recognizing where they were going, Usagi glanced back and noticed Taiki and Yaten angle off a ramp going the direction of the chateau. Tightening her grip around Seiya, she smiled as she looked out at the new scenery as they soon entered the city.

Smiling as he felt Usagi tighten her grip around him, Seiya could see they were approaching their destination. Stopping outside a gate, he entered a code and watched the gate automatically open. Driving through the gated community, he soon turned into a driveway, parking next to Usagi's sports car. Turning the engine off, he removed his helmet and smiled as he glanced back at his fiance who was removing her helmet.

"Is this-" Usagi asked watching Seiya smile and nod his head.

"This is our home Odango." Seiya said watching tears shine in her eyes.

"It's perfect." Usagi said, tears streaking her cheeks as she looked at the two story home.

Getting off the motorcycle, Seiya smiled as he helped Usagi off the motorcycle. "I wish I had brought the car now. I'm sorry Odango, I hope the ride-" He said feeling her suddenly press her lips against his silencing him.

"I have been fighting rebel ships for the past eight months. I can handle a short ride on your motorcycle." Usagi said gently laughing, as their lips slowly parted.

"I just don't want to cause either of you any discomfort." Seiya said, gently touching her round stomach. Feeling the baby forcefully kick, he chuckled as he tearfully looked up at her. "I love you my beloved." He said gently pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

Walking into the bedroom, Seiya smiled seeing Usagi was still sound asleep. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gently lifted the blue uniform jacket and brushed his fingers against the two gold bars. 'She's a Commander.' He proudly thought smiling to himself. Feeling her begin to stir, he set the jacket down and watched her tiredly raise.

"How long have I been asleep?" Usagi groggily asked tiredly looking around the bedroom. Feeling Seiya shift on the bed, she felt him sit next to her and gently raise her camisole exposing her bare belly. Smiling when he gently kissed her round belly, she smiled feeling him rest his hand against her belly. Feeling their baby soon kick, she smiled at his soft chuckle.

"We are going to the palace tomorrow. I contacted the Royal physician, she's going to perform a sonogram to see how much longer we have before we're parents." Seiya said watching Usagi tearfully smile.

"Thank you." Usagi said, a stray tear streaking her cheeks.

"What are you hoping for Odango?" Seiya asked watching his fiance think for a moment.

"A girl." Usagi said then watched Seiya chuckle.

"I'm hoping for a boy." Seiya said, then softly sighed before lying back on the bed. Turning his head, he smiled as he looked into her cerulean blue eyes. "Do you feel well enough to go shopping? We need to get you some maternity clothes my beloved." He said, watching her smile as she nodded her head. Raising from the bed, he offered her his hand as they got off the bed. Watching her place the snug uniform jacket on, he gently chuckled watching her abruptly look up at him.

"What?" Usagi curiously asked.

"I still can't believe you faced the Enid rebels pregnant." Seiya said watching her smile before she gently laughed at his words.

* * *

**(The Following Day)**

Lying back on the exam table, Usagi watched Seiya grab a chair and pull it beside the exam table. Watching him nervously sit, she felt him gently take her hand into his.

"Thank you again for this." Seiya said, watching the royal physician smile before she spoke.

"You're welcome, I'm so happy for you Seiya." The physician said as she gently raised the young woman's shirt. "This is going to be cold dear." She said placing gel onto the woman's round stomach. Gliding the transducer along Usagi's round belly she pressed a button and watched the couple tearfully look at the screen as they heard their unborn child's heartbeat for the first time. "The heartbeat is strong, which is very good." She said, smiling then gasped.

"What is it?" Seiya worriedly asked, seeing the physician smile up at him.

"You're having twins." The physician said, watching the couple look at her in shock.

"Twins!" Usagi and Seiya both asked in shocked unison.

Turning the screen, she smiled pointing to the outlines. "See, there is baby number one, and here is baby number two." She said gliding the transducer around.

"Are you sure?" Seiya asked still in shock.

Gently laughing, the physician smiled as she nodded her head. "I've been doing this since you were a small child, of course I'm sure." She said laughing as the young man blushed. Pressing another button she watched two pictures begin to print. "Your first pictures before they arrive." She said watching Usagi tearfully smile as she took the two pictures.

"Thank you." Usagi said, as happy tears streaked her cheeks.

"You're welcome dear, now here is the most important question." The physician said smiling at the couple. "Are you ready to know what you're having?"

"Yes." Usagi tearfully stated, feeling Seiya gently squeeze her hand as they waited in anticipation.

"Baby number one is a boy." The physician said watching Seiya happily smile. "Lets see, hmm, baby boy is blocking baby number two. Come on, let's move over, so mommy and daddy can know." She said, as she continued the glide the transducer. "Got it!" She said smiling. "Baby number two is a girl." She said watching tears streak both parents faces. "You are almost ready to have them, you are about thirty-seven weeks. So I need you to take it easy the next few weeks, do not overexert yourself." She said sternly looking at Usagi.

"I won't let her." Seiya said, gently kissing the back of Usagi's hand.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the Chapter 6, keep an eye out for Epilogue! Please leave a review!**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica**


	8. Epilogue

**A New World- Part III**

**By: ShadowQueenGalactica**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything affiliated with Sailor Moon.

**Author's Notes:** Here's the final part to A New World, I will post chapters as I read through them and fix anything that needs to be corrected. I hope you've enjoyed the journey, here's the final chapter.

******If you've enjoyed A New World, check out my other story A New Future, this one is similar to A New World. :)

**Please support the authors and leave a review, we appreciate them! :)**

* * *

**:::Epilogue:::**

**(Two Weeks Later)**

"Where are you going Neko-chan?" Haruka asked, watching Usagi stretching as she stood.

"To the bathroom, did you want to go with me?" Usagi grumbled, as she walked out of the large den.

Gently laughing at their friends sharp comment, Michiru smiled as she watched Haruka slightly blush. "She's developed quite a personality from being in the Fleet." She said watching Haruka make a face before speaking.

"Yes, quite a charmer now." Haruka sarcastically mumbled, then smiled feeling Michiru playfully swat her arm. "Why are you hitting me?" She teased.

"Perhaps you deserved it." Michiru said watching Haruka raise her brow, before smiling as she leaned in closer to Michiru. Blushing slightly, she quickly stood gently laughing as Haruka pouted. "I wonder if they're done with the nursery yet?" She curiously asked, watching Haruka chuckle as she stood and stretched.

"I'll go check on them, surely between the three of them, it should be done." Haruka said, walking the same direction their friend had gone moments later. Hearing the bathroom door open, she glanced back watching Usagi walking the direction of the den once more. Walking upstairs, she smiled as she could hear the soft curses sound from the nursery. "How are you three doing?" She asked walking into the room, then laughed seeing the crib parts were still lying strewn apart on the floor.

"I give up!" Yaten snapped, abruptly standing and walking towards the door in aggravation. "I'm going to go babysit Usagi for a bit. You can help them with this mess Haruka." He said motioning to the unassembled crib.

"Careful, you know what happened the last time you used that term with Odango." Seiya warned, chuckling as his brother ignored him as he left the nursery in a huff.

"Come on, let's get this done." Haruka sternly said, sighing in frustration as she took the instruction manual out of Taiki's hands. "There is nothing difficult about this." She snapped looking through the instruction manual. "I should have done this myself." She mumbled, watching Seiya and Taiki quickly looking down with embarrassment.

* * *

"Where's Ruka-chan?" Michiru curiously asked watching Yaten roughly sit next to Usagi on the couch "Careful." She warned glaring at the silver haired man. "She doesn't need any-" She said then was abruptly interrupted by Yaten.

"I'm not going to bounce the babies out of her." Yaten snapped, hearing Usagi laugh at his remark.

Sighing out in annoyance, Michiru swiftly stood as she shook her head in annoyance. "I will be back shortly Usagi, I'm going to go see if they need any help." She said, watching her friend boredly nodding her head.

"I'll be here Michiru." Usagi sighed, as she boredly looked up from the television. Watching Michiru leave the room, Usagi glanced at her friend, listening and waiting until she could hear the soft creak of the top stair. Knowing Michiru had reached the top of the stairs, she swiftly raised from the couch, quickly rushing to the kitchen, not yet noticing Yaten following behind her.

"What are you up to?" Yaten asked, watching her turn and look at him. "You're going to get me into trouble." He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I've got to get out of here." Usagi said quickly grabbing her car keys. "I can't take much more of this Yaten. I have to get out of the house for a little bit, or I'm going to lose my mind." She said shakily sighing before tearfully looking up at him pleadingly. "Please, just say I snuck out while you were in the bathroom."

"Go, but don't stay out too long. You owe me big time Usa." Yaten said, sighing out in frustration wondering between Seiya or Haruka, which would throttle him the worse.

"Thank you!" Usagi said, quickly embracing him. "I owe you one." She said, quickly kissing his cheek as she hurried towards the front door. Grabbing her purse, she quickly slipped her shoes on and opened the door. Quietly pulling the door shut, she smugly smiled as she hurried towards her car. Unlocking the car, she abruptly turned in fear hearing the front door shut. Thinking she had been caught by Haruka or Seiya, she was surprised to see Yaten quickly walking towards the car. "What are you doing?" She asked in surprise.

"I'm going with you Usa, if I don't, Haruka will throttle me." Yaten said, as he quickly got into the car. "Let's go before you get caught." He said, laughing as she quickly buckled in and started the car. "I hope you know you're a handful." He said watching her smile at his comment.

"I am not." Usagi said playfully pouting. "I just want to get out of the brig." She said hearing Yaten chuckle at her comment.

* * *

"No attach those two pieces." Haruka said, shaking her head sighing out in frustration. "I'm so glad Neko-chan has us." She said, hearing Michiru gently laugh at her comment from the doorway. Turning at the laughter, she smiled watching Michiru walk into the nursery. "Is everything alright Michi-chan?"

"Yes, Usagi is sitting with Yaten. I wanted to see if you three needed any help." Michiru said watching Haruka smile as she nodded her head.

"Taiki will you-" Haruka asked, then was abruptly interrupted by Taiki.

"Yes, I will gladly sit with Usagi." Taiki stated swiftly standing, taking the opportunity to escape Haruka's insults.

"That's not what I was going to ask, but yes, that will be fine." Haruka said seeing his relieved look as he turned to walk out of the nursery.

Turning at the sound of a car starting, Seiya glanced back briefly before turning his attention back onto the crib once more. "What step is next?" He asked, then heard his brother softly curse. "What is it?" He asked, seeing his brother quickly rush to the door.

"Usagi and Yaten are leaving." Taiki said looking out the window, watching his brother get in the passenger seat of the sports car.

"What?" Seiya and Haruka demanded in unison, quickly walking to the window and looking out as Usagi pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

"Damn it Yaten." Seiya cursed, looking at Taiki. "Let me see your device." He said watching Taiki remove the small device from his holster. Selecting the communication function, he raised the screen and awaited Yaten to answer. Seeing his brother appear on the screen, he could faintly hear Usagi say something which resulted in Yaten to laugh. "Where are you two going?" He angrily demanded. "She is supposed to be resting and taking it easy right now." He sternly stated.

* * *

Keeping her eyes on the road, Usagi smiled as she gently laughed at a sudden thought. "I guarantee you someone will be contacting us before we make it to the corner." She said hearing Yaten chuckle at her comment.

"You think so?" Yaten asked looking over at the blonde.

"I know so." Usagi said then soon heard Yaten's device begin to beep. "Told you." She smirked, glancing over and watching Yaten lift his communication device. Soon hearing Seiya's angry and worried voice, she heard him angrily asking where they were going. "Getting away from you and you're smothering." She mumbled with irritation, then glanced over when hearing Yaten laugh at her words.

"Seiya, I'm with her. She will be alright leaving the house for a little while" Yaten said then frowned seeing his brother quickly growing frustrated.

"Damn it Yaten, she's due any day now. She needs to be home in case she goes into labor." Seiya sternly stated back.

Angering back at how irrational his brother was being, Yaten glanced at Usagi and noticed the look of defeat on her face as she prepared to turn the car around. Gently touching her arm, he watched her abruptly look at him as he shook his head motioning her to continue forwards. Seeing her grateful smile, he sternly looked back at his brother on the screen before speaking. "Seiya, we will be back later. She needs a break from everyone hovering over her. I will make sure she and the babies are safe, we will not be gone long." Yaten said smiling as his brother reluctantly nodded his head.

"Two hours." Seiya sternly stated, watching his brother smile and nod his head.

"That's all we need, we will be back later, Yaten out." Yaten stated, swiftly ending the communication before his brother could argue or give any other stipulations. Returning his device back to his holster, he smiled as he looked over at Usagi. "Alright, where are we going? You have two hours to yourself." He asked, watching her happily smile at him.

"Thank you Yaten." Usagi said gently sighing as she blinked her tears back.

"Don't start crying on me." Yaten teased, watching her tearfully laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's just my hormones." Usagi said, knowing she had become so highly emotional over everything. "I want to go to the beach." She said watching Yaten nod his head and motion her forwards.

"Let's go then, you better enjoy this. You're fixing to have your hands full any day now." Yaten teased, smiling when he noticed Usagi gently rest her hand on her large swollen belly. "I can't wait to meet them." She said tearfully looking over at Yaten.

"I can't wait to start spoiling them." Yaten said, chuckling when Usagi playfully glared at him. "You know there is going to be no way of these babies not being spoiled. Not with your eight Guardians, Taiki and myself already preparing to watch them at a moment's notice."

"They really don't have a chance, do they?" Usagi teased as they both laughed.

* * *

**(Two Hours Later)**

Sitting on the hood of the car, Yaten smiled to himself watching as Usagi sat on the beach watching the waves crashing against the shore. Lifting his device he took a picture of her, and sent a quick message to his brother. 'So he doesn't start worrying.' He thought, then chuckled when shortly receiving a reply. "Usa!" He called out, watching her turn looking back at him. "We need to get going. They have the nursery ready, they want your approval before Michiru and Haruka leave."

Nodding her head, Usagi laughed as she struggled to stand. Knowing she was stuck on the ground because of her swollen belly, she blushed with embarrassment as she called out to Yaten, knowing he was going to tease her over her sudden predicament. "Yaten, I need help getting up." She called out, hearing him abruptly laugh at her predicament. "Don't laugh at me!" She called out watching him walk to where she was sitting.

"Aren't you glad I tagged along." Yaten teased, watching her smile at his words. "Come on, let's get you up." He said smiling as he offered Usagi his hand. Feeling her take his hand, he smiled as he carefully helped her stand. Seeing she was embarrassed, he gently chuckled, seeing her look up at him before she finally spoke.

"Yes, I'm glad you tagged along, I forgot my communication device, so I would have been stuck here." Usagi said, smiling as Yaten burst out into more laughter. Carefully standing with his help, she gasped as she felt a sudden sharp pain in her lower abdomen, the fiery pain suddenly spreading to her back. Sharply inhaling, she quickly clutched her swollen belly groaning out in pain.

"Usagi?" Yaten worriedly asked, abruptly noticing she was showing signs of having pain. "Are you alright? Are you going into labor?" He frantically asked.

"No, I don't think so." Usagi tearfully stated, as she shook her head tears streaking her cheeks. "Something doesn't feel right." She said, abruptly crying out as the pain became more intense.

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital." Yaten said, then gasped as she suddenly doubled over in pain, clutching onto her stomach. Seeing clear fluid suddenly flow down her legs, he heard her scream out in intense pain, as the fluid suddenly became tinged red. "I'm calling for help!" He exclaimed, swiftly removing his device, calling the emergency services. Giving them a swift description of her condition and their location, he helped lower Usagi back onto the sandy beach.

"Yaten, I'm scared." Usagi groaned, as she tried to ease her breathing. Doubling over as the pain quickly intensified more, she felt everything soon grow dark as she collapsed back against the sandy shore.

"Usagi!" Yaten yelled out in shock, as he swiftly felt for a pulse. Feeling a pulse, he noticed how pale she was becoming. Taking her hand into his, he felt tears streak his cheeks as he tightly held her hand desperately calling out to her. "Don't you dare leave us!" He worriedly demanded. "You're finally back home with Seiya, you two still have to get married." He sternly stated, wiping the tears from his cheeks. Hearing the faint sounds of approaching sirens, he swiftly grabbed his device to contact his brother. 'Dammit, I shouldn't have never let her leave the house.' He guiltily thought.

* * *

Entering through the emergency room doors in a panic, Seiya looked around and spotted his brother sitting in a chair against the wall. "Yaten!" Seiya shouted, as he ran towards his brother. "Where is she? How is she?" He demanded.

"They had to perform an emergency c-section. One of the babies was in distress." Yaten said, tears streaking his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I should have never let her leave the house." He said, feeling his brother quickly embrace him.

"You didn't do anything wrong Yaten. This still would have happened at home whether she was with you or not. I'm just grateful she was with you and not alone." Seiya said, as tears streaked his cheeks.

"Are you the father?" A masculine voice asked.

Turning at the question, Seiya nodded his head watching the doctor looking down at his device. "Yes, are they alright?" He worriedly asked, his voice wavering as he spoke.

"Both your son and daughter are doing fine. They are now both resting in the nursery, you can go in and see them shortly." The doctor stated, then looked at the young man wanting confirmation. "Your wife?" He asked, watching the young man shake his head.

"We're not married yet." Seiya said, suddenly wishing he had not allowed Usagi to talk him into waiting.

"Your fiance lost a lot of blood during the surgery." The doctor said, seeing the young man becoming distressed. "Her heart stopped twice during the delivery, we currently have her in stable condition for the moment, but she is still in critical condition."

"Can-can I see her?" Seiya tearfully asked, as tears streaked his cheeks. "Please." He desperately asked, his voice wavering as he spoke.

"Yes, but you must make it brief." The doctor stated, motioning the young man to follow.

Watching the doctor pull back a curtain, Seiya could feel tears streak his cheeks seeing how frail Usagi looked with all the wires connected to her, monitoring her stats. Hearing the soft beeps of the machines, he was frozen with fear afraid to move forward. Jumping when the doctor touched his shoulder, he shakily sighed before moving forward.

"I'll give you a few minutes." The doctor said, as the young man nodded his head before moving forwards.

"Odango." Seiya softly stated, shakily reaching his hand out to caress her cheek. Feeling how cool her cheek was, he shook his head as a soft sob escaped his lips. "You-you have to stay strong. Please don't leave us my beloved." He begged, burying his face against her chest as he bitterly cried. "The babies are here, you need to wake up, they need you, I need you." He said raising his head and gently pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

**(The Following Day)**

Resting his hand against the window of the nursery, Yaten tearfully smiled watching his niece and nephew sleep. Watching the tiny infants stir in their sleep, he watched his nephew's tiny hand escape the swaddle as he began to suck on his tiny hand.

"They're so perfect." Michiru tearfully stated, watching the silver haired man nod his head.

"Any updates on Neko-chan?" Haruka worriedly asked, watching Yaten silently shake his head. "How is Seiya?"

"He refuses to leave her side, he hasn't even seen the babies yet. He refuses to come see them or even hold them." Yaten tearfully stated. "This isn't their fault for what happened to Usagi."

"Have they not been held at all?" Michiru asked in shock, abruptly looking back at the two small infants with heart break.

"Only when the nurses are feeding them." Yaten said softly sighing before he spoke. "I would already be in there with them, but parents are the only ones permitted in the nursery." Yaten said tears shining in his eyes. "They need their parents."

"I'll be back." Haruka sternly stated, as she angrily turned and walked away.

"It's not going to do any good talking to him Haruka." Yaten called out sighing in frustration. "Taiki and I have both already tried to reason with him." He said watching the blonde soon step into the elevator.

"She's not going to talk with him." Michiru smirked, smiling as she looked at the two tiny infants once more. "Seiya will be here shortly to hold them." She said, smiling as Yaten looked at her in surprise.

* * *

Looking up when the door abruptly opened, Minako watched as Haruka angrily walked into the room. "Haruka?" She worriedly asked, then gasped as Haruka suddenly jerked Seiya up by the back of his shirt from the chair he was sitting in.

"Your son and daughter need you. What kind of father are you?" Haruka angrily sneered while shoving Seiya roughly back against the wall. "You haven't even held them." She angrily glowered. "Do they have names yet? Does your son and daughter have names?" She demanded.

"No." Seiya tearfully, stated tears streaking his cheeks as he desperately looked over at Usagi as he softly spoke. "She needs me here Haruka" He said, then abruptly groaned out in pain as Haruka suddenly punched him in the stomach.

"Haruka stop." Taiki angrily stated, watching Seiya drop to the floor clutching his stomach.

"No." Haruka sternly stated, as she knelt in front of the dark haired man. "You're getting up off the floor and going with me to the nursery." She sneered. "You are holding your children, and you are going to give them their names. You are a father now, stop being so damn selfish." She angrily sneered.

Feeling her words cut through him, Seiya tearfully looked up at the blonde and noticed everyone in the room was looking at him. Feeling ashamed, he tearfully nodded his head as he slowly stood. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just scared." He said, knowing he had two small infants now relying solely on him.

"You're not doing this alone, you stubborn fool." Haruka sternly stated. "You have your brothers and you have all of us." She said motioning to all of the Guardians present in the room. "We will always be here for Usagi and her family."

"Thank you." Seiya tearfully stated, as he wiped the stray tears from his cheeks as he looked at the group in the room.

* * *

"I see you got through to him." Michiru said, smiling as she watched a nurse motion Seiya to sit in a rocking chair. Watching him sit down, she could see how nervous he was as the nurse went to retrieve the two small infants.

"Yes." Haruka smirked, watching the nurse lifting the tiny Princess into her arms carrying her to Seiya. Watching Seiya cradle the small infant against him, she smiled watching him begin to happily cry as he gently kissed the tiny infant.

"I knew he would be over his apprehension, if he would just hold them." Yaten said, sighing with frustration before happily smiling. "He's so damn stubborn."

"He's going to be fine now." Michiru said, smiling as the nurse gently placed the tiny Prince into Seiya's other arm. Seeing him smiling down at the two infants, she watched as he gently talked to them as tears streaked his cheeks

"Come on Michi-chan, we need to go sit with Neko-chan." Haruka said, watching Michiru nod her head.

"Are you going back to her room?" Haruka asked, watching Yaten tearfully look at them.

"Yes, I'll be down shortly." Yaten said watching the couple walk towards the elevator. Turning his gaze back to his brother, he watched him tearfully look up at him and smile. Smiling back to his brother, he watched Seiya look back down to the twins as he smiled and talked to them.

'Everything is going to be alright Seiya.' Yaten thought, silently turning and walking the direction of the elevator.

* * *

**(One Month Later)**

Watching the waves crashing on the shore, Seiya smiled feeling arms gently wrap around his waist. Turning his head he looked into Usagi's love filled eyes as she gently pressed her lips against his.

"What are you doing, my husband?" Usagi asked as their lips slowly parted.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have you as my wife." Seiya said watching her tearfully smile at his words. "I love you Odango." He said pressing his lips against hers once more.

"I love you my beloved." Usagi said, as their lips parted once more. "Thank you for everything you did to prepare for our wedding. Today has been perfect." She said watching him smile as he gently chuckled.

"That's all I was hoping for." Seiya said, then smiled as he could hear Yaten calling out to them.

"We're fixing to cut the cake. You two get over here!" Yaten called out, smiling as he watched the couple walking towards them.

"You are just to perfect little Prince." Michiru cooed as she held the infant against her.

"You know we're going to have to give them back when Neko-chan and Seiya return from their honeymoon." Haruka teased, cradling the small Princess in her arms.

"I know, but we can see them anytime afterwards." Michiru said noticing the married couple walking towards the cake table. "Let's go watch mommy and daddy cut the cake." She cooed to the small infant.

* * *

"You two have a safe trip and try to relax." Haruka said, hugging her friend.

"Are you sure you don't mind watching them, we can wait if we need to." Usagi said watching Michiru gently rocking her daughter. "If you need us-"

"Neko-chan, we will be fine." Haruka said gently laughing at how nervous her friend was leaving the twins behind. "Yaten and Taiki are planning to stop by in the morning. They will be getting plenty of attention and care, I promise." She said trying to reassure her friend. Glancing at Seiya, she watched him smile as he quickly stepped forwards.

"Come on Odango, they will be fine." Seiya said gently laughing as he gently took his wife's hand into his. "We don't want to miss our flight."

Tearfully nodding her head, Usagi softly sighed, knowing she would be away from their children for a week. "Please let us know if you need us." She said watching Haruka smile and nod her head before gently laughing.

"You two have fun." Michiru called out, watching Seiya gently pull Usagi the direction of the door. Watching the car soon drive away, she gently laughed as Haruka shook her head as she shut the door.

"Usagi will be missing these two little blessings too much to focus on the honeymoon." Michiru said watching Haruka briefly nod her head before laughing in amusement.

"They both are." Haruka said, knowing the couple was dedicated to their children. "I'm sure they will be back early." She said, then smiled when hearing the Prince's soft cries begin to sound. "Are you hungry?" She gently cooed, walking to the small swing where the tiny Prince lay hungrily sucking his hand.

* * *

Tiredly trying to catch his breath, Seiya could feel Usagi run her fingers through his hair as he rested his head against her bare chest. Listening to the sound of her heartbeat, he raised pressing his lips against hers once more. Feeling her match his raw emotion, he groaned as he felt her hand began to stroke him, her soft touches and strokes driving him mad with ecstasy. Deepening the kiss, he felt another groan soon escape his lips.

Feeling her husband grab her hand, ceasing her touches, Usagi soft moans soon filled the room as their bodies became one. "Seiya…" She moaned as his movements caused her pure ecstasy.

"Odango…" Seiya groaned as his passion only grew as her moans filled the room. Quickening his movements, her moans grew louder with each thrust heightening his pleasure.

Feeling his movements soon slow, Usagi smiled as she watched him tiredly collapse next to her. Turning on her side, she smiled seeing his skin glistened with sweat. Gently kissing his lips, she smiled as they looked into one another's eyes. "I'm never going to stop loving you." She said watching tears shine in his eyes as he smiled.

"I will never stop loving you Odango." Seiya said as he gently cupped her chin in his hand, leaning forwards. Feeling his wife press her lips against his, the two shared a tender kiss knowing they finally had their future ahead of them.

**The End**

Completed:09/25/2019

* * *

**That's it for A New World, I hope you've enjoyed the journey, if so please consider reading A New Future. **

**Some of my other work includes; Choices and A Simple Wish. I have other completed works I will be submitting soon, please keep an eye out for them! **

**As always, please support the authors and leave a review, we really appreciate them! :)**

**-ShadowQueenGalactica :)**


End file.
